<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand in Hand by jilylovestag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425343">Hand in Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag'>jilylovestag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【原题】Hand in Hand<br/>【作者】Procrastinator-starting2moro（FanFiction）<br/>【链接】https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2318327/1/Hand-in-Hand<br/>【简介】一对“仇人”——詹姆斯·波特和莉莉·伊万斯的手被詹姆斯的掠夺者朋友们强行绑在了一起🔒死……主要是西里斯的主意。他们会怎样明白，爱能让人彼此接纳，恨却会引人相互拒绝呢？故事中包括嗅嗅，还有掠夺者的开心日常。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 冤家路窄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“赶紧把那该·死的解咒告诉我，伊万斯！”对着面前的红发女生，詹姆斯第一百次大吼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“做梦，波特！就冲你对我搞的这种愚</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">ll</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">蠢的恶作剧，你也别想我告诉你！你自个解决去吧！”莉莉尖声回怼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯露出无辜的微笑，试图装出一副觉得不好笑的样子：“我真不知道你在说什么……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">不知道我在说什么</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">老天啊，她又开始了</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，詹姆斯苦涩地想着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，看看我的脸！看啊！它变成绿色的了！绿——色——的！然后我的头发，拜您所赐，也变成绿色的了！你就看不出我有什么不对劲的吗！我现在就像一株从那边温室走出来的植物一样！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯正在竭尽全力憋笑。莉莉自然是对的：她的头发向来红得像火，但此刻却跟</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">脸</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">一样变成了翠绿色，看上去甚是不健康——倒是和她已然是翠绿的、灵动的眼睛十分相配。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你，马上告诉我把这些绿色去掉的咒语！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你做梦，伊万斯！”詹姆斯咆哮道，“我对你做的事儿可没那么坏。因为你，我的名誉都被毁了！现在人人都觉得我是特·么的同·性·恋了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗯……我倒想知道为什么呢。”莉莉看着詹姆斯那件浮夸的衣服，不禁露出了邪恶的微笑。在她的咒语之下，那件衣服已经完全变了样。她首先想到这件衣服的粉颜色——詹姆斯此刻身着一件惹人注目、闪闪发亮的粉色长袍，背后还有一行发光的字：“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">我是 GAY！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”他的眼睛此刻也是粉色，脸颊则已然绯红——看上去可真是怪吓人的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你压根不明白这对我而言有多糟糕！已经有好几个六年级男生向我抛媚眼了，</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">我发誓</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">其中还有人摸了我的屁||股！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯原本觉得，只要他提</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">起</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">这件事情，莉莉就会心生同情，告诉他反咒。不幸的是，莉莉完全不同情他的处境——听到詹姆斯被其他男生抛媚眼，还有那暧昧的肢体接触，她哈哈大笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“别笑了！看着我！女士们恐怕得好几个月后才能忘了这件事了。我本来应该是霍格沃茨</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">最受欢迎的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">男生之一的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">对此，莉莉哼了一声：“是啊，管你怎么说呢，小·基·佬……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯冰冷地瞪视了她一眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“而更糟糕的是我甚至都没法把这该死的长袍脱下来！它差不多算是粘在我身上了！”詹姆斯试图脱下这件粉得出奇的长袍衣袖，那副样子简直就像是在与它搏斗。然而，看上去他越是努力，长袍就粘得越牢：“哦！去|他|妈|的！”他咒骂道，想把长袍撕碎，但却先是绊倒在公共休息室的椅子上，又重重地跌在了地上。地上甚至没有毯子，所以这一跤痛极了。看到这一幕，莉莉手捂肚子，笑得更厉害了；而詹姆斯站了起来，心情沮丧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“快把那该死的解咒告诉我！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不行！除非你告诉我能把我变回正常的咒语！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你就没正常过，伊万斯！你特·么就是个疯子！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯的这句话自然是不可能让莉莉心情变好的；她已是勃然大怒，怒火在双眼中熊熊燃烧。她走到詹姆斯面前，伸出双臂，做出一个要勒死他的动作。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她尖声宣告：“我真想让你吃点苦头，波特！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然而还没等她用双手扼住詹姆斯的脖子让他真的吃点苦头，就有人拽住她的腰，将她拖了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯大舒一口气：“大脚板！感谢梅林！谢啦，哥们儿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯·布莱克竭尽全力才拽住了莉莉的腰抱起她，试图把他俩分得越远越好。他乌黑的头发此刻自然而然地垂到了眼前——这让公共休息室的许多女孩为之痴迷。她们陷入了深深的嫉妒，因为西里斯居然抱起了莉莉，后者则疯狂地又踢又打，大声吼着：“放开我，布莱克！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">天啊，作为一个女生，她力气可真够大的</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，西里斯看到几乎挣脱成功的莉莉，心里想着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“刚那一刻，我还真以为她打算掐死你呢，小·基·佬。”西里斯看着詹姆斯补充道，但詹姆斯压根不觉得这句话哪里好笑，“说真的啊，尖头叉子，我可是你最好的哥们之一，你居然都没向我透露你真实的自我！但你别担心，我对你是同性恋这件事情完全不介意哦！但你不喜欢我，是吧？”他发出一声清晰可辨的怪笑，对着詹姆斯抛了个媚眼。休息室里的众人见状，都开始交头接耳，窃窃私语，把注意力集中到他们的对话之上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，你也一起闭嘴吧，大脚板。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，莉莉正大吼大叫，拳打脚踢，试图挣脱西里斯的怀抱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“冷静一下，莉莉！冷静一下。你得给这些小萝卜头们做个好榜样哦！”西里斯说道。“小萝卜头们”指的是那些正一脸惊恐地看着他们的一年级学生。这句话似乎确实让莉莉如梦方醒——她冷静下来，总算不再用膝盖击打西里斯的大·腿了。西里斯不情不愿地放开了她，但仍然在为詹姆斯的人身安全担心。莉莉又像詹姆斯走去——这次她不打算揍他，但仍然想要继续他们之间的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">吼叫比赛</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">见了鬼了</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。西里斯曾有一刻指望他们能停止争吵，但他彻彻底底错了。他看了他们一秒，然后回到了火炉边的位子上。而莱姆斯·卢平则静静地阅读着一本书，他身边是彼得·佩迪鲁——最后一个加入的掠夺者成员——他正焦急地等待着西里斯回去继续和他下巫师棋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉和詹姆斯怒</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">气</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">冲冲的吼声快把西里斯的大脑击穿了。他头疼不已，用手指按摩着太阳穴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“月亮脸……？”莱姆斯似乎没注意到西里斯在叫他，“月亮脸……？”他再次尝试道，“月亮脸！”这次西里斯喊了出来。莱姆斯正舒舒服服地读着他的书，简直像聋了一样。西里斯从椅子上站起身，来到莱姆斯身边，给了他一巴掌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊——！大脚板，你这是要干嘛？”莱姆斯揉着后脑勺，质问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我在喊你，你却不理我。”西里斯像小孩子一样生着闷气。莱姆斯一脸茫然地看着他，从耳中取出了什么东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“抱歉啦哥们儿，刚没听到你的话。我戴着耳塞呢。”莱姆斯解释道。他把手中的粉色耳塞拿给西里斯看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“耳袋是什么玩意儿？”西里斯问道。他从来就没听说过“耳袋”，或者——管它叫什么呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是‘耳塞’，大脚板——这是麻瓜的东西。把它戴在耳朵里，你就听不到任何噪音了。”莱姆斯望向了正在吵架的二人——莉莉和詹姆斯正在角落里对彼此大吼大叫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">最好</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">给我也搞一副这玩意儿。”西里斯的头疼得越来越厉害了，他用手揽着脑袋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这俩人是真的开始气着我了，月亮脸——他们就是永远都不肯闭嘴。要是他们肯停止争吵，可能能想明白他们明明挺般配的，还彼此喜欢。”又一次，他盯住了二人：詹姆斯痛得大叫出声，因为莉莉拿了本厚厚的变形学书籍，正在不断地用此书揍他脑袋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯不禁瑟缩了一下：“肯定很疼吧。”他评论道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我可不敢说你想得对，西里斯。他们是一对糟糕</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">得不行的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">冤家，怎么可能喜欢彼此呢？”彼得困惑地问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，我就是看得出来。”西里斯轻拍着自己的鼻尖，试图摆出一副智者的样子……却失败了，“我想，我们得做点什么，各位。”他不怀好意地咧嘴一笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你到底有什么打算，大脚板？”莱姆斯问道。西里斯笑得更疯狂了，惹来了公共休息室里很多人的目光。然后他突然停了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“找一种能让他们在一起的完美咒语——我们今晚就得行动。我真的觉得，我受不了他们每日一次——哦不，应该是每小时一次的公共休息室</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">吼叫比</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">赛了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“去图书馆？”莱姆斯提议道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“老规矩。去禁书区。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“等等，那我们需要尖头叉子的隐形衣，而他正在和伊万斯吵架。我们又不能把他叫来，那样他就会知道我们想干什么了。”彼得忧心忡忡地说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“淡定，虫尾巴。别这么紧张兮兮的，交给我就好了。”西里斯从座位上站起身，走向男生寝室。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">在路上，他经过了詹姆斯和莉莉。西里斯说道：“嘿，尖头叉子，哥们儿，可以借一下隐形衣吗？我要……呃……去找点吃的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯和其他朋友常常在宵禁过后溜去厨房拿吃的——他希望詹姆斯能相信这次也只是普通的厨房一游。他开心地发现，詹姆斯和莉莉似乎都没注意到他的存在：他们仍然在用最大的音量对彼此大吼大叫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“把那该·死的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">解</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">咒告诉我，波特，不然我就——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“就怎样，伊万斯？嗯？你打算做点啥？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯奔上楼梯，来到了寝室——他再也忍不了了。他们的争吵快把他的耳朵震聋了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">我的耳朵可有大用——我还要听漂亮女孩讲我有多性·感呢</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，西里斯得意洋洋地想道。他在詹姆斯床边的木柜里找到了隐形衣——</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">他可真该把它藏好点儿</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">——然后飞快地奔下台阶，跑过了还在斗嘴的二人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你是不是想让我把你</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">所有</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">衣服都变成粉色，波特！我发誓我真干得出来！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“立刻告诉我解咒，不然我把你</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">全身</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">都变成绿色！没错，我说的是你身体的</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">每一</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">部分！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯回到炉火边与莱姆斯和彼得会合——莱姆斯又在戴着耳塞阅读了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“月亮脸……？月亮脸……？月亮脸！”西里斯吼道。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">行，我又得用狠办法了</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，他一边这样想一边又一次冲着莱姆斯的后脑来了一巴掌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊——！大脚板，能不能别这样啦！”莱姆斯咬住下嘴唇，又一次揉着脑袋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“快，我们走吧。”西里斯热切地说着，比划着手势示意他们站起来，“尖头叉子还在忙着跟她吵架呢。他什么都不会注意到的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">彼得和莱姆斯跟上西里斯走出了休息室，西里斯则将隐形衣盖在了所有人身上。一行人动身走向图书馆。时间晚了，宵禁时间也过了——但因为这顶斗篷，这一切都无关紧要。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">嘿嘿，“</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">撮合詹莉特别行动</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”正式开始啦，西里斯快乐地想着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“大脚板，我们都找了好几个小时，也没找到你所谓能让詹姆斯和莉莉在一起的‘完美’</span>咒语啊。”莱姆斯抱怨道。他说着，又将一本书塞回禁书区的书架。</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯还在飞快地略读另一本书：“坚持住啊月亮脸，坚持住……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这个怎么样？”彼得递给西里斯一本酒红色的书，上面还有烫金的标题：“奢华的爱情咒语，治愈孤独的伤感心灵！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯瞥了一眼这本书，一脸嫌恶地将它往地上一丢：“不，不，不，虫尾巴。爱情咒语——拜托——也太小儿科啦。爱情咒语可真是让我作呕啊。”他失望地对彼得摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你要是不想用爱情咒语，我们又能有什么咒语可用？”莱姆斯问道。西里斯所谓的“完美”咒语看上去简直没有找到的可能。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们需要的是让他们不论什么场合都要在一起的咒语，那样他们才没有逃避彼此的可能——然后他们就会明白彼此心里深深的爱啦。”西里斯冷静地说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“天啦西里斯，这深沉得都不像你了。看上去你还真有那么一点点聪明成熟啦。”莱姆斯心中微微讶异，评论道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我知道！詹姆斯和莉莉会为此感谢我的。我会成为他们婚礼上的伴郎，他们会用我来给他们的孩子们命名！当然了，如果是男孩就叫西里斯，女孩的话……呃……西莉娜？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……行吧，你可真是疯了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我可去你的吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">几人继续审视着书山书海。直到凌晨一点，西里斯终于发现一个一个绝对好用、毫无破绽的咒语。他是用眼睛的余光发现这本书的，因为它仿佛在夜半一片晦暗的图书馆中闪着光——它在给他暗示，甚至几乎称得上是对他大声</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">邀请</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯把书取了出来：封面是红褐色的，没有书名，也没有作者，看上去神秘莫测。他一把它打开，这本书自动翻起页来——每一页看上去都是空白的——然后它总算停在了某一页，上面正有西里斯苦苦找寻的咒语。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“找到啦！”西里斯快乐的宣告道，眼中闪烁着恶作剧的光，“我们回公共休息室吧。我会在路上解释这个咒语。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯和彼得跟上了他，一路拖着步子，十分疲惫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">三人回到了格兰芬多公共休息室，小声对着胖夫人的画像嘟哝了口令，走了进去。时间已是清晨，他们本来觉得公共休息室已经空了。然而他们无比愉悦地发现，詹姆斯和莉莉居然</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">还在</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">拌嘴。他们算是都</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">恢复</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">了正常——莉莉怪异的肤色和詹姆斯亮粉色的袍子都不见了。不妙的是，他们的争吵声依然此起彼伏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你快把我气疯了，波特！你就不能让我清静清静吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">我</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">让</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">你</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">清静清静？你好像说反了吧？”詹姆斯反驳道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">我可太惊讶了，居然都没人把他们击昏</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，莱姆斯心烦意乱地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">三个人隔着隐形衣观察着他们。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们得现在行动，”彼得悄声说，“我还想获得一夜安睡——不，可能应该是一次成功的清晨补觉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“行吧，西里斯，现在就做，”莱姆斯烦躁地说道，看上去有些紧张，“当然了，如果被詹姆斯发现了，我们可就有大麻烦了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“他发现不了的，行吗？我们只需要让他们暂时失去知觉，然后</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">下</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">咒。但我们不能用昏迷咒……也许我们可以就拿本书或者其他什么把他们打昏。”他思索着，手指抚摸着下巴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“就拿莉莉之前揍詹姆斯用的拿本书？”莱姆斯建议道，“那本看上去已经够疼了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯和西里斯还在纠结要不要暂时打昏最好的朋友和他的吵架对象，但彼得却直接拿魔杖对准了詹姆斯和莉莉，“嗖”地向前一挥，大声说：“</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">速速</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">入睡。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉听到声音迅速转了个身，但却茫然地发现四周空无一人。他们的嘴巴一同迷惑地张大了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“活见鬼——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃——？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，两人眼睛上翻，一同倒在了公共休息室的地上。倒地的瞬间是“砰”地一声巨响，听上去应该很疼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们本来应该放个毯子或者其他什么在那儿的。”莱姆斯说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……是啊，别想那个了。无论如何，虫尾巴，干得漂亮。”西里斯拉掉了盖在三人身上的隐形衣。他看着詹姆斯和莉莉——两人毫无知觉、双眼紧闭，睡得格外安恬——要知道刚刚他们倒下去的时候那声“砰”可是响得很呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“真是不错的咒语，虫尾巴。你是在哪儿学来的？”莱姆斯好奇地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊，我——呃——”彼得看上去很紧张。他刚一开口就被西里斯打断了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“快，我们得开始了。这个睡眠咒语效果能持续多久？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“他们应该会昏睡到早上的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“太棒了。一定会超好玩的。”西里斯开心地磨痧着手掌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉头痛欲裂，一阵又一阵的抽痛把她弄醒了。她感到茫然、疲惫而痛苦：对莉莉·伊万斯来讲，这可不是什么愉快的情绪组合。她缓缓睁开了眼睛，看到眼前有一块毯子——紧接着，她意识到自己正趴在某个房间的地板上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“等等——我特·么在地板上干什么呢？”莉莉问自己。她保持着姿势，但努力扬起了脑袋向前看。然后她认出了一个炉火……还有一些椅子，似乎是公共休息室里的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“等等——我特·么在公共休息室里搞什么？”她再一次问自己，这次心情又多了一分迷惑。她感觉自己身上似乎也盖着一块厚厚的毯子，这就更让人摸不着头脑了。她正打算挣扎着站起身，却意识到一件更为反常诡异的事情——她的手上有一种怪怪的感觉：柔软、温暖、顺滑、让人安心——这让她的胃微微抽痛，伴随着一阵一阵的扰动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">等一下……这种感觉不是在我的</em>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">
    <em>手中</em>
  </strong>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">——而是在我的</em>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">
    <em>手上</em>
  </strong>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">！</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">截至此刻，莉莉已经非常紧张了。她很快明白，她不是在握着一件东西……这种触感……这是一块肌肤！</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">不得不说，倒是一块触感很不错的肌肤……但是毕竟是肌肤耶！到底发生了什么？</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她试图腾出那只手，但却做不到。莉莉努力转了个身，面向前方，发现身边有一个东西……又或者是一个人。但不管是什么，“他”也被厚毯子盖住了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">老天哪</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，她不悦地想，</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">这可不大好</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。她讯速地挪开了盖住他们毯子，看到了藏在其下的那个人的脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她尖叫起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，詹姆斯正在做一个无比怪异的梦——一个非常，非常奇怪的梦。梦完全围绕着那个最能惹他生气的人：莉莉·伊万斯。当然了，他总会做关于女孩子们的梦，但莉莉·伊万斯？完全不可能。她与其他女生都不同，而且可不是好的那种“不同”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">在梦中他自己的表现更是极度奇怪——哈，至少他自己觉得自己很奇怪，莉莉也觉得他很奇怪。在梦中，他和莉莉一同坐在霍格沃茨场地的湖边，还是在詹姆斯最喜欢的地方——山毛榉树下。奇怪的是，他和莉莉安然歇息在彼此的臂弯中——哪怕再过一万年，詹姆斯也没想过要和她如此亲近。更诡异的是，梦中的詹姆斯喜欢这种感觉——舒适，放松。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">她好美</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，詹姆斯想着，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">
    <em>等等</em>
  </strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">她才不美，她可是伊万斯</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯看着莉莉的眼睛：它们引人沉醉、闪闪发光。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">什么！我怎么会这么想！伊万斯的眼睛才不美，才不耀眼，才不精致漂亮，才不——</em>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">
    <em>停！不许再想了！</em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯还发现，自己的手正温柔地抚摸着莉莉红得出奇的头发。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">我的手为什么在做这个动作？</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他很纳闷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他还没等继续想下去，就又意识到自己正用双手轻轻捧起莉莉的脸颊，脸挪得离她更近了……距离她的脸，她的唇，只剩几英寸了……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">活见——我这是想吻莉莉·伊万斯！</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">那一瞬间，他醒了。他意识到梦戛然而止，却说不清自己是轻松多一些，还是不安多一些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">不，你应该感到开心，你终于逃脱了那个噩梦</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！他告诉自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他挣扎着完成一阵思想斗争，总算意识到一块厚厚的毯子遮住了他的整个脑袋和身体。他很纳闷自己为何记不起多少昨夜的事情了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">没准我是在霍格莫德喝醉了——这绝对是宿醉的感觉。我的头好疼！</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他做了一番推理，得出结论：他肯定是回到自己的寝室了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">我今天可得躲着点伊万斯；我都做了这样的梦，更没法直面她了。</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯想揉一揉抽痛的脑袋，缓解一下头疼，但他立刻注意到了自己的手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">这</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">绝对绝对不正常。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然后盖在他身上的毯子被人掀开，他看到了一张脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他尖叫起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 裤子与胆气片</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉探身看向詹姆斯时——那时他刚刚从毯子露出脸——她的尖叫是出于惊吓；詹姆斯看到莉莉时——尤其时间还那么早，他又刚从那意想不到的梦中醒来，极力想躲开她——他的惊叫是出于困惑。莉莉高音调的叫嚷和詹姆斯低沉的吼叫很快便掺杂了痛苦：詹姆斯猛地站起了身，脑袋和探身过来的莉莉撞到了一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">别忘了，二人醒来时本就头痛欲裂。因此，一从相撞的痛苦中缓过来，他们就展开了一次和善、有礼的对话——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">才没有呢……开玩笑吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“发生什么了？”詹姆斯质问道，“我</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">跟你</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">一起在公共休息室躺在同一条毯子下做什么呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“还问我呢，波特！更重要的是，为什么你这变态死死抓着我的手不放！”莉莉冲他吼道。她的脸一点点变红了——可能算是因为生气，但更多的是因为尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯垂下眼眸，看到了他们的手——他完全把这事给忘了。此前其实他注意过自己的手：五根手指与一个陌生人的手在毯子下紧紧相扣。然而，他还没来得及思考这个问题，毯子就被掀开，他就突然看见了莉莉的脸——这让他彻底懵了。当然他忘记此事也还有另一个原因，但他可不想向莉莉承认：他们的手握在一起，感觉……噢……还蛮舒服的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*</span>
  <em class="ql-author-21161801">舒服？舒服？你特么是疯了吗？</em>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*詹姆斯脑海中有个声音对他大声尖叫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我说了，松手！”莉莉一边重复道，一边试图把手从詹姆斯的手中挣脱出来。詹姆斯的思维又一次被打断了。不幸的是，他们的手依然粘得很牢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我才没有抓着你的手不放！是你一直握着我的手！放开我！”詹姆斯吼了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他也在试图挣脱她的手，但刚一用力，莉莉的整个身体都被他往前拽了过来——于是她猛地扑到了詹姆斯的胸口。巨大的冲力让詹姆斯踉踉跄跄，后退几步，跌到了火炉边——火焰还在其中舞动着呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯的裤子立即被点燃了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他做出了任何正常人类都会做的反应——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">简而言之，他开始歇斯底里地狂奔转圈，口中尖叫不止。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯原本在寝室床上安然无恙地睡着觉——他们给自己的寝室取名为“掠夺者之家”，还把这个名字刻在了门上。他正睡得安恬，却被公共休息室中的两声混杂起来的尖叫——一个高音调女声，一个沙嗓子男声——给吵醒了。他一下子就认出那是詹姆斯和莉莉的尖叫，就快乐地跳下床去找其他掠夺者，脸上绽开了大大的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯也被突如其来的噪音吵醒了，他将脸探出了床帘：“发生……什么了？这是尖头叉子……和莉莉在尖叫？”他迷迷糊糊地问道，哈欠接二连三。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“没错，”西里斯确认道，“我们去瞧瞧他们吧！他们的反应居然是大声尖叫，这其实不大符合我的期待……但起码我们能看出咒语生效啦！”他快乐地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“棒。”莱姆斯的回应并不热情，“大脚板，现在还太早啦，我得继续睡了。”他重新躺回了枕头上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦不，拜托啦月亮脸！来啊！拜托……？”西里斯请求道。他对莱姆斯睁大了眼睛，眼神悲伤惆怅，活像一只小狗崽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“噢……快把你那该死的犬类属性藏回去。”莱姆斯心不甘情不愿地下了床，在睡衣外套上了长袍——此刻，又一声尖叫传来，这次是詹姆斯一个人的声音，听上去更多是出于痛苦和惊吓。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“来啊月亮脸，快！”西里斯催促道，“我们得错过多少快乐啊！”他看了一眼彼得——彼得睡得正香，鼾声震耳，尽管公共休息室的尖叫声已经达到了撕裂耳膜的音量，他看上去还是丝毫不受影响。此刻，休息室又传来了一声惊恐的声音：“上帝啊！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“虫虫虫虫虫虫尾巴，”西里斯唱歌似的叫道。然而彼得依然打着鼾。“彼得！”这次他的声音变尖锐了，“快点抓紧起来！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊……再给我五分钟嘛，妈妈……”彼得声音微弱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯后退了一步：“他刚刚叫我……妈妈，”他用一种被恶心到的音调说道。莱姆斯的眼皮累得耷拉着，但他还是不禁大笑起来，“我是说，这简直是别人能对我说出的最吓人的话了。”他确定地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈，你能这么说可真是好极了。我倒是能感觉到，你还蛮享受当彼得的妈呢。”莱姆斯干巴巴地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你是见过她的，对吧？她长得又胖又丑！而我呢，嗯，我帅得惊为天人，所有的女生都会拜倒在我的脚下。”西里斯夸口道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯摇摇头：“你可真是又狂又虚荣啊，大脚板。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我知道。”西里斯报以一个大大的微笑，“干脆让妈咪的小宝贝继续睡好了。咱俩马上去公共休息室吧！”他给了空气一拳，这动作看上去活像一个怪异的超级英雄。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你又为什么不肯放我回去睡觉呢……”莱姆斯嘟囔着，紧跟在他身后出了门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“上帝啊，”看到詹姆斯的裤子突然着了火，莉莉尖叫起来。火焰上身的那一刻，詹姆斯的眼中一下子溢满了惊讶，然后就开始绕着休息室狂奔，奔过桌子，越过椅子——当然了，莉莉也被他一路拖行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特！波特，冷静！”她一边踉跄着试图跟上詹姆斯狂奔的脚步，一边喊道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">我着火了我着火了我着火了！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“绕着房间转圈跑又灭不了你身上的火！做点事情啊！在地上打个滚！人人都说身上着火的时候要这么做！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯飞快地朝地面一扑，拽得莉莉也一起扑向了地板。他试图在地上打滚，但因为他的手拉着莉莉，打滚都变得困难了：“没用啊，伊万斯！”他吼道——因为他想要打滚，却重重地撞上了眼前的红发姑娘。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃，我不知道！”莉莉的语调也失去了信心。*快啊，想想办法啊莉莉！不然詹姆斯要被烧死了！*她惊恐地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“把裤子脱下来！快！”她命令道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯没有争辩。他并不打算跟别人商议办法，只想采取任何可能的措施灭火。他用一只手迅速地解开扣子，拉下拉链，将黑色的长裤脱下来扔了出去，然后从一把休息室的椅子上取来坐垫，不断地击打着火的裤子，祈祷着火能在某一刻突然灭掉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，来！”莉莉说着递给了他一壶水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“谢谢，伊万斯。”詹姆斯想都没想就把水一股脑儿泼到了裤子上。火焰发出“嘶嘶”的声响，然后熄灭了。詹姆斯终于放松下来，长舒了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哈，我差一点就……——等等，那壶水——*他想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯！你特么到底是从哪里搞到那壶水的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉尴尬地傻笑起来：“呃……从桌子上拿的。”她静静地指了指附近摆满了玻璃杯的桌子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你为什么不一开始就给我呢？”詹姆斯气呼呼地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“因为我刚刚才看到水！”莉莉的自信和怒火很快又回来了，“你应该谢谢我的！因为我救了你的小命！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你救了我的命？你爱咋样咋样吧！明明是你把我推到那该死的火里的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，成熟点儿吧，波特。顺便，你这金色的球球还真不错呦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯原本还表现得高傲吓人，但他一想起自己目前的状态，脸就倏地红了。他垂下了头，看到自己正穿着那条最喜欢的内·裤：天蓝色，画着展开翅膀的金色飞贼。詹姆斯对她报以怒视。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然而，在疯狂的灭火行动之后，莉莉猛然想起他们的手依然握在一起：“行了，波特，你刚刚害我差点着了火也被烧死，你应该玩够了吧。现在，马上放开我的手。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯简直不敢相信——这么多破事之后，莉莉居然还觉得是他在握着她的手……她还是认定这都是他的错，认定是他搞出的某个愚蠢的恶作剧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我才没有抓着你的手不放！我特么都告诉过你多少次了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">二人一起朝着相反方向撕扯着，试图把手挣开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊——！”他们一起哀叫道。两人分得越开，手中的痛楚也就变得越发厉害。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“赶紧解决这件事！”莉莉尖锐地说，“这肯定又是你一个愚蠢的恶作剧！我发誓，如果你现在不马上放开我的话——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你就不能闭嘴哪怕一小会儿吗，伊万斯？”詹姆斯打断了她。莉莉气得哼了一声，但立刻静了下来，“你是很聪明的……所以想一想。如果你我都已经尽可能想把手扯开，但仍然无济于事的话，显然这其中有什么不对劲的地方。我们的手一定是被某个咒语或其他什么魔法粘在一起了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我凭什么要相信你呢？”莉莉眯起了双眼，质问道，“你可能只是想折磨我，所以故意抓着我的手不放。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“瞧，伊万斯，”詹姆斯冷静地说，“我没有抓着你的手不放，行吗？我并不知道发生了什么，也不知道为什么会搞成这样。我甚至完全没法相信昨晚发生的一切。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉审视着他：他的榛子色眼睛看上去已经全无怒火，只剩下了深深的疲惫。她重重地叹了口气，知道自己马上要为接下来所说的话后悔了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“好吧……我相信你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯听到她的话，似乎大为震惊。她没有冲他大吼大叫——在二人对峙的时候，她一向是喜欢吼的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉走到火炉边的毯子旁，筋疲力竭地坐下，詹姆斯则顺从地跟了上去。她将脑袋憩息在膝上。经历了大清早混乱的一切之后，她显然压力很大。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我真不敢相信居然会出这种事情。”莉莉喃喃道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯注意到，她的声音里满是但又和沮丧：“嘿，嘿，伊万斯，一切都会好起来的。”他用手肘轻轻推了她一下，“我们去找庞弗雷夫人就好。她会轻而易举地将我们分开的。不一会儿，一切就都恢复正常了。”他用鼓励的语调说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她抬起头面对着他，看上去多了几分乐观：“是啊，你说得对。”她表示赞同，又将一绺头发捋到了耳后，盯着面前的熊熊火焰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">意外地，詹姆斯的思绪又回到了他被莉莉弄醒之前做的那个梦。他还记得梦里的画面：她那闪闪发光，红得让人讶异的长发随着微风轻轻舞动；她坐在湖边，靠在他的臂弯里；她不是他的敌人，而是他的爱人——*你这蠢货，能不能别再想那个愚蠢的梦了！*詹姆斯怒火中烧，感觉脑子里仿佛一直有个小人在摇晃自己，让自己别再回忆这一切了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">而此刻，莉莉仍然在盯着火苗。她不想看向詹姆斯，主要是因为她总会</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">沉迷</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">在他榛子色的眼眸里——*</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">沉迷</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">在他的眼眸里？你脑子里想什么呢，小丫头？说真的，你没吃错药吧？*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她仍然会记起这种感觉。这种感觉——她的手紧紧握住詹姆斯的手中的感觉——目前仍然萦绕在她心里。这种感觉就是……对极了，仿佛他们天生就该成双入对一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我真不敢相信我刚刚逃过鬼门关，只穿了衬衫和内·裤，然后就这么在公共休息室坐着——还是跟你在一起。”詹姆斯说着，露出一个让人始料未及却写满真挚的微笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉也微弱地笑了一下，但并不想与他产生过于友善的交流：“你刚刚跑来跑去的样子就像个小姑娘。”她嘲讽道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“他们真应该放弃用火，干脆把那些麻瓜玩意儿摆在这里。那个东西叫什么来着，胆气片？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……我觉得你说的是暖气片，波特。”这次她的笑显得真诚了些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，是啊，反正就是这么个东西，”詹姆斯的脸微微红了，“请你</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">千万</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">别告诉任何人，我刚刚曾经像个小姑娘一样绕圈跑，好吗？”他用空闲的手揉乱了头发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“当然可以，”莉莉依然审视着他，“只要你别再这么折腾你的头发。这看上去真的蛮气人的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯立刻放下了手，对她淡淡一笑：“当然。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*行吧，这到底是怎么了？*詹姆斯心想。*我居然在对伊万斯笑，而她也在跟我一起笑，我俩没有吵架——这真是世界上最诡异的谈话之一了。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*上帝啊，波特在对我笑。你胆敢对他笑一下试试，特么的！你到底是怎么了！控制好自己啊！*莉莉把脸从詹姆斯面前挪开，试图理清自己的思绪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“但无论如何，我不觉得你这幼稚的蠢事可以就此被瞒过去——你叫得太响了，恐怕格兰芬多所有人都听到了。”她说。詹姆斯开始大笑，但他的笑却被一个声音打断了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">就在那一秒，沉重的“砰”“砰”“砰”从格兰芬多塔楼的楼梯上传来。并不是一声两声，而是一连串的声响。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦不……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们一同扭过头，看到几乎所有格兰芬多的学生都出现了——有的人走进了公共休息室，有的人停在楼梯上，所有人脸上都带着某种想要探听什么的表情。他们看到詹姆斯和莉莉挣扎着想站起来，都倒吸了一口气——莉莉从炉火旁站起身，身子摇摇晃晃，站在一块厚厚的毯子上；她身边是詹姆斯，两人的手紧紧握在一起。更可疑的是，詹姆斯只穿了一件衬衫和一条天蓝色的、画有金色飞贼的内裤；他的外裤则被丢在了一边的地板上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“事情不是你们想的那样！”两人异口同声地喊道——然而他们喊得有点太同步了，这让事情的可疑程度又添了几分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">看热闹的人中自然有西里斯，他靠在莱姆斯身上。后者又一次摇了摇头，却也在哈哈大笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯试图克制自己——这次，他露出了前所未有的灿烂笑容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*莉莉和詹姆斯看上去好像做了什么见不得人的事情，而莉莉甚至把詹姆斯的裤子给脱了！这咒语的效果比我想的还好啊！*西里斯快乐地想着。他拨开人群，朝詹姆斯和莉莉走去。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 勇敢者们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">（前情回顾：莉莉和詹姆斯一早醒来发现手粘在了一起，在詹姆斯裤子着火、二人合力灭火之后，他们勉强接受了事实。这时，格兰芬多的围观群众都出现了。）</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“叉叉叉叉叉叉叉叉子！”西里斯一边拨开围观群众，一边大声叫着詹姆斯的名字。众人一听到他的声音，立即让出一条路供他和莱姆斯通过——这感觉就像他俩在霍格沃茨被当贵族供着一样。人群中有人说着“早呀”，有女生抛来的媚眼，有男生们留下的“嘿，兄弟！”以及快乐的击掌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哦不，不，不，快跑，藏起来，*詹姆斯脑袋里有个声音这样告诉他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯总算走到了二人身边，莱姆斯紧随其后。西里斯垂下头，尽可能把无声的大笑憋回肚子里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“尖头叉子，哥们儿，我可一直在到处找你！你昨晚没有回床睡觉——”，*噢，西里斯，干得漂亮，现在人人都知道啦！他们肯定觉得事情更可疑了！*詹姆斯恼怒地想，“——而现在我总算在这里找到你了，还跟美丽的莉莉·伊万斯在一起哩。”西里斯向莉莉又送去一个调情的眉眼。对此，莉莉报以一个中指。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“喔——大清早脾气有点冲啊，莉莉！为什么呢，嗯？不论如何，你俩在公共休息室狂欢一场，到现在还握着手呢！尖头叉子，你这老狗！等等，人们通常是这么叫我的……我是说，尖头叉子，你这老鹿！”西里斯自我纠正道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“西里斯，你开口讲话之前就不能动动脑子吗？”詹姆斯闷闷不乐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那是啊，当然啊，我每次都会好好动脑子的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那现在呢？你开口前想过吗？”詹姆斯质问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯用无辜的眼神看着朋友：“呃……不知道诶，我记不得了。”詹姆斯闭上眼睛，叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“瞧，各位！我们不是有意把手握在一起的！”莉莉向围观群众大声澄清道。人群中回荡着大笑和窃笑，许多人相互瞟来瞟去，显然在互相传达一个信息：他们完全不信她的话。更具体地说，六年级和七年级的男生们对詹姆斯竖起了大拇指，鼓起掌来以示欢呼——对于詹姆斯和莉莉都做了什么，他们显然已经得出了自己的结论。然而还有女孩子们——各个年级都有——向莉莉投来了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">死亡凝视</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“等我发现是谁对我们做了这些事，我会宰了他们的！”莉莉气呼呼地大喊道。西里斯和莱姆斯小心地微微瑟缩了一下，但詹姆斯和莉莉都没有注意到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么……詹姆斯，”西里斯试图扯开话题，“要不要跟大家聊聊细节？她</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">的活儿</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">如何呀？”他厚着脸皮问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉正打算去掐他脖子，但却被詹姆斯强行拦住了。詹姆斯说：“别担心，伊万斯，我会为了你私下掐死他的。瞧，大脚板，我俩什么都没做。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“撒谎撒谎，裤子现火光！”西里斯唱道。看到他这样的幼稚举动，莉莉翻了个白眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“大脚板，拜托了，别再提醒我这件事了……”詹姆斯回想起那惨痛的经历——自己方才差点被那要命的炉火点着裤子，活活烧死。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈？”西里斯很是迷惑，“你在说什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“以后再讲吧。”詹姆斯回道。他现在可没有讲故事的心情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，莱姆斯笑个不停，已经瘫坐在了休息室的椅子上，竭尽全力不去看詹姆斯和莉莉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哎，月亮脸？你有什么话要说吗？”詹姆斯扬起一根眉毛，问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“没有的詹姆斯，没有的，”莱姆斯</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">答</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">道，竭尽全力将笑憋回去，“但我还是得说，你们两个在一起看上去挺棒的。你们的手握在一起看上去也很舒服呢。”他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">止</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">住话头，摆出了一个微笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“可真是谢谢你了莱姆斯，你真是个损友。”詹姆斯气呼呼地嘟囔道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*他刚刚说的是“舒服”吗？我之前不也是在想这个吗……？这可不好。*詹姆斯在心中得出了一个结论。然而他的思绪却被一个女孩无礼而充满攻击性的声音打断了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“喂！走开！我说了，马上从我面前滚开！你想让我丢个大粪蛋给你吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">那女孩推挤着格兰芬多的一群学生，艰难地穿过人群——听到大粪蛋，人们纷纷让开，让她的前进变得容易了些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*啊，糟了……是安娜啊。*莉莉想道。她看着最好的朋友勇敢地穿过公共休息室，暗棕色的头发在肩头一跳一跳。相对于她娇小的身形，安娜的嗓门异乎寻常地大。莉莉很欣赏她的性情和品质。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">——然而今天可不行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你好呀，安娜。你今天看上去真的是无与伦比地性·感。”西里斯用引诱的语气对她说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜转过身看着西里斯，露出一个甜甜的微笑，然后跟莉莉报以同样的回应：著名的中指鄙视。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*啊呀，*西里斯想道，畏缩了一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜转过身看着莉莉，没有理会身后呆立着、看着她的西里斯——完全没有。而她说：“西里斯，不要再盯着我屁·股看了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯嘟哝了一句道歉，上前与她并排站立，这个视角就看不到她的后身了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“莉莉，你在这儿呀！发生了什么——”安娜的视线转到詹姆斯身上，她的话停住了。“詹姆斯，”她怀疑地说。詹姆斯礼貌地点点头以示回应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜的目光挪到了他们的手，再到放在地上的毯子，又到丢在地上的裤子——然后她注意到詹姆斯只穿了内·裤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“上。帝。啊。”安娜轻声自言自语道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉可以看得出她想到哪里去了。她脸色发白，试图飞快地说道：“安娜，说真的，事情不是你想的那样，我和波特——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“莉莉，我真不敢相信！”安娜呆住了，目光随之停滞，“你从来没告诉过我你和詹姆斯已经，呃，”她完全没有尝试压低自己的大嗓门，“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">走到这一步了！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">什么？</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”莉莉和詹姆斯厉声说道。然而安娜丝毫没有停下的意思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“——但你知道的，莉莉，你才十五岁，我真希望你做好了防护，我也真希望他没有强迫你——”这次，莉莉已经在试图堵上耳朵了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*拜托了，她怎么就不肯住嘴呢？我真想宰了她。我不在乎我是不是只有一只手可用！这也太尴尬了！我可不希望当着全格兰芬多的面听我朋友讲这些</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">性❤</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">生活教程！*莉莉捂住了发烫的脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“而且，在公共休息室做这个，莉莉？你不觉得这有点，呃，太</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">y荡</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">了——”安娜继续说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">你说什么？</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”莉莉打断了她的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*我最好的朋友刚刚叫我da||ng妇？我真不敢相信！我不在意全格兰芬多都在看着——我要宰了她。谁在乎有没有旁观者呢！这样做是值得的！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜继续说了下去，就好像莉莉什么都没讲一样：“——我是说，这有点不大卫生，也有点</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">不文明</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，毕竟人们会坐在这里聊天之类的。如果你想要在寝室获得一个私密空间，你</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">只需提出要求</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。哦对了詹姆斯，内·裤不错。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯立刻从地上抓起毯子环住了下半身，试图挽回仅剩的……那一点尊严。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉气得七窍生烟，而詹姆斯尴尬到了极点。他的脸红得发亮，不发一言，满是困惑。而安娜注意到，西里斯看着眼前的一切时</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">似乎很开心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“对于他俩‘搞到一起’的事情你</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">知道什么</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">吗？”安娜好奇地问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*是啊，你就打算继续谈下去，好像我俩不在场一样！*詹姆斯嘲讽地想。*就打算继续让我们难堪！我们不在乎！就继续谈下去呗，让一大堆格兰芬多学生当面看着！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“完全不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">清楚</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">啊安娜，亲爱的！你知道的，他从来不向我透露任何秘密。我还记得那天詹姆斯穿了件亮粉色袍子，以此承认自己是同性恋。我之前从来不知道他是弯的。我还记得那件事呢，就好像是昨天发生的一样！”西里斯快乐地说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“西里斯，那就是昨天，”詹姆斯提醒道，“而我并不是同性恋！”他气呼呼地看着莉莉——那件粉袍子完全是她的错。然而莉莉看上去全无愧疚之意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊，你当然不是，我们现在知道了啊尖头叉子，因为你已经跟莉莉共度一晚，还不肯放开她的手。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“闭嘴，布莱克。”莉莉怼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦该死的，我要放弃了……”詹姆斯嘟囔着，按摩着额头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“瞧，詹姆斯，你能不能让我和莉莉单独待一会儿，我想跟她私下聊聊。”安娜突然问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么？”詹姆斯看着莉莉，但莉莉看向别处，他们的目光没有对视。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜抓住了莉莉的手臂，拉着她往前走了几步。但是看到詹姆斯也跟随过去，她气得跳了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“詹姆斯，这是很甜蜜没错，但你就放</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">手</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">一小会儿吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯茫然地看着她——根本没办法分开他们的手。她们想要的私人谈话也是不可能实现的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“詹姆斯，放开她的手，我希望跟她单独聊聊，”安娜严厉地又重复了一遍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哦不，她眼睛里是有怒火燃烧吗？她目前非常生气，*詹姆斯想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“瞧，安娜，”他咬牙切齿，“我</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不能</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">放开她的手——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“行，詹姆斯，现在你的占有欲有点过强了，不是吗——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“安娜，他不能——”莉莉开口了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">赶紧放开手！”安娜命令道，“你是真的要把我气疯了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯和莱姆斯一起围观事情的动向，附近还有一大群格兰芬多学生正在观察他们，看得津津有味。所有人的脑袋转向安娜，又转向詹姆斯，来来回回，仿佛在看一场网球赛一样。甚至有人在赌谁会赢得这场“争夺战”了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我赌安娜赢！她看上去真的好吓人！”后方有人说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我告诉过你了，安娜！”詹姆斯也开始大吼，“我</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不能！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“退后，詹姆斯！</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">走开！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你是听不懂</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">‘不’</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">还是听不懂</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">‘能’</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">呢，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">丫头</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">是时候了。安娜的怒火彻底爆发了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜一拳揍到詹姆斯的眼睛上，詹姆斯痛得倒吸一口气，踉跄着后退——幸运的是这次没退到炉火里，尽管安娜乐得看到这事发生。格兰芬多的人群发出一阵快乐的欢呼，押安娜赢的人正在忙着收集赌金。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">耶！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">我赢了五加隆！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">那一刻，詹姆斯严厉地看向说话的人——尽管他只有一只眼睛能看东西了。令人惊讶的是，莉莉看上去对此心急如焚，她忙着检查詹姆斯是否平安。莱姆斯看上去似乎也很担心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你还好吗？”莱姆斯一边问一边观察着詹姆斯的脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯把捂住脸的那只手拿开，之间他脸上有一块黑色淤青，颜色还在不断加深。意料之外的是，莱姆斯发出了一声窃笑。他替詹姆斯感到痛苦和同情，但看到他被一个女孩以这样痛苦的方式击败又真的太好笑了。他试图装出一副关心詹姆斯的样子，从而掩饰他的笑意。然而，西里斯正坐在地板上，捂住肚子，笑个</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">不停</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“天啊，尖头叉子，你被一个女孩打得简直落花流水！”他歇斯底里地笑着，试图控制自己……但截止此刻，失败了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我真抱歉，波特，”莉莉道歉。她转向朋友，脸上是一种难以置信的表情：“你怎么能就这样直接揍他一拳呢，安娜？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“因为他侵犯了我的私人空间！而且他还叫我‘丫头’！任何人都不能就这样叫我‘丫头’然后不付出任何代价。我有自己的</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">名字</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。此外，他完全不需要脾气这么坏；我只是想跟你私下聊聊而已！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，安娜，”莉莉摇了摇头，“求求你，听我解释。波特不是故意要握着我的手的。我们的手不知怎的被某个咒语粘在一起了。行了吗？现在听懂了吗？”她小心翼翼地解释道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜目光如炬，面无表情。莉莉真希望她是在思考，而不是出于全然的迷惑而盯着她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">一阵死寂之后，安娜终于开了口：“噢……我现在懂啦！有道理啊……呵……”她愧疚地盯着自己的脚，对于自己怒火突然爆发，给詹姆斯上了新的“眼妆”而尴尬不已。她皱起了眉头：“你知道，你一开始就该告诉我的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*什么！*詹姆斯气呼呼地揉着酸痛的眼睛，想道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我试过给你解释，但你特么根本不听——”詹姆斯愤怒地开了口，但莉莉用空闲的手捂住了他的嘴，示意他闭嘴——不然安娜可能会再去揍他的另一只眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我很抱歉，詹姆斯，真的。”安娜告诉他。她看上去很羞愧，很不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">自在</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。詹姆斯本打算再对她吼些什么，但莉莉轻轻推了一下他的腹部，用伤感的眼睛看着他，示意他放过这件事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哇，这双眼睛让她看起来更可爱了……等等，我刚刚在说什么？*詹姆斯想道。*我脑子里出现了这么奇怪的对话，看上去真需要去庞弗雷夫人那里看看了。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“没关系，”詹姆斯终于嘟囔道，“我很抱歉我之前叫了你‘丫头’。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯咧嘴笑了：“又是开心的一家啦！”格兰芬多学生们看了这矫情的道歉，注意到掐架已经停止了，便发出一阵阵恶心无聊的呻吟。有的人顺着楼梯回去，准备继续睡觉：“好戏结束啦！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然而，他错了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯可真是乌鸦嘴——他话音刚落没几秒，另一个新来者挤过人群，大喊道：“</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">詹米</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！”几个原本已经动身打算回去睡觉的人又立即奔了回来，想看看接下来又会发生什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-13512661">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">这是一个</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">大清早就化好浓妆前凸后翘的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">金发女</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">郎</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，她显然心情</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">十分</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">不悦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯紧张地瑟缩起来：下咒的时候，他完全忘记了詹姆斯的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">现</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">女友——安珀的存在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哎呀，反正他打算不久后就甩了她；至少，我希望他是这样想的，*西里斯在心中自我辩护道。在任何情况下，他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">总是</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">是能为自己</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">找出</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">辩护</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">理由</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安珀冲了下来，来到西里斯、安娜和莱姆斯身边，和他们一起包围着詹姆斯和莉莉。想到接下来会发生的一切，詹姆斯紧张地揉了揉头发：“嘿，安珀，你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉翻了个白眼。*老毛病就是难改啊，*她想。就算自己之前告诉了他别再揉头发，他还是会这么做……她突然给了他的后脑一击。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊！你能不能别再伤我了！我都被打青一只眼睛了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这一次是你活该，波特。”莉莉反驳道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜和莱姆斯被逗得无声大笑起来。西里斯忙着查看安珀的反应，没有闲心去笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">淡色头发的女孩已经怒火中烧，她向莉莉眯起了眼睛：“不许你碰他！”她大喊道，像是在宣誓主权。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯翻了个白眼。*这姑娘当然挺蠢的，但身材却也实在性·感，*他想。“话说晚啦，亲爱的，”他指了指詹姆斯和莉莉紧扣在一起的双手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安珀的目光缓缓挪到詹姆斯和莉莉的手上，她的双眼看上去都快要爆出来了。如果目光可以杀人，詹姆斯在那一瞬间应当已经死了——事实上，是死了许多次……许多许多次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你怎么能这样，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">詹米</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">？马上放开她的手，不然我就甩了你！”安珀吼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*真是太好了，她倒是可以放过我，但条件是我得放开伊万斯的手，而这一点我恰巧就是特么的做不到。可太好了，*詹姆斯苦涩地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你瞧，安，我不能。”詹姆斯柔声说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这是什么意思，你</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不能</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">？你在</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">我</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">和她之间居然选她？你这是犯什么毛病了？人人都知道，金发最是迷人（俚语：Blondes have more fun）！”安珀将一头金发甩到肩后，向莉莉送去恶心的目光。对此，生气的不只是莉莉——安娜看上去像是要把安珀头上的每一根金发扯下来一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你爱怎么讲就怎么讲吧。”莉莉反怼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“‘金发最是迷人’这话不见得对啊，安珀，”西里斯加入了谈话，声音沙哑诱人——他用手理了理自己乌黑的头发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">如安娜和莉莉一样，安珀对西里斯的这般耍帅行为也回以一根中指。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*啊呀，这都今天早上第三次了！*西里斯忧虑地想，*不，我不能失去魅力！不能害怕！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“西里斯，我还在屋里呢，你能不能克制一下跟我女朋友调·情的冲动？”詹姆斯警告道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不好意思哥们儿，条件反射啦。”西里斯道着歉，不再参与谈话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“纠正你一下，詹姆斯。我</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">曾经</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">是你女朋友，但现在不是了。你已经被甩了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“但是——”詹姆斯还没等替自己说一句话，安娜就给了他一个耳光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">今天对詹姆斯而言可不太愉快。他被揍了眼睛，又被抽了脸，两次还都是异性做的。他在十分钟之内，失去了傲气、自尊和男性气概——“太。疼。了。”他痛苦地揉着脸颊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“还有你，”安珀用厌恶的目光上上下下打量着莉莉，“你可以得到他了，泥巴种。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉想要把安珀撕成上千碎片，但西里斯如昨天一样将她拖了回来。安珀冲上了公共休息室的楼梯，离开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“她不该用那个词叫我！为什么你每次都拦着我！放开我！我要宰了她！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“莉莉啊，考虑到詹姆斯都跟你绑定了，这可有点难度。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉总算放弃了挣扎，闷闷不乐，情绪不稳。现在除了他们五人，休息室已经空了。格兰芬多的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">吃瓜群众</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">全都回去睡觉了；这是周五的清晨，距离上课还有几小时，看上去所有人都想再睡一觉休息休息。莉莉和詹姆斯的这场闹剧已经榨干了他们的精力。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我本可以逮到安珀的。”莉莉郁闷地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“别担心，之后我会让她好看的。”安娜告诉她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“说实在的，我对你有一万分的信任，一看詹姆斯的黑眼圈就更确定了。”莱姆斯告诉她。安娜微微一笑，对他表示了谢意。而詹姆斯气呼呼地瞪着他们俩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">五人静静站在原地看着彼此，并不知道接下来该做些什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“行了，我得回去睡觉了，”奇怪的是，安娜和莱姆斯</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">居然</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">异口同声。他们用怪异的目光看看彼此，红了脸颊，走上楼梯回寝室去了。西里斯用怪异的眼神看着他们离开，然后注意力又很快回到了詹姆斯和莉莉身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“所以……我现在得走了。我要去看看虫尾巴现在醒了没有。他可能一</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">觉错过了一切</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">呢。我希望他还在睡，那样我就可以送给他一个恶作剧啦！再一次，我得留你俩独处了哦！”二人怒视着他，“那么……拜拜，你们这对爱情鸟！”趁二人还没来得及揍他，他赶紧迅速溜了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">现在休息室彻底空了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呵，这一早上破事可真多啊。”莉莉打破了沉默。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊，我开始觉得倒霉事还没结束，更多的还在后面等着我们呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们彼此对视，感觉十分别扭，不知道该说些什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*现在我俩都独处了，为什么还会感到紧张呢？好奇怪哦。*莉莉心说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯的思绪则自动回到了他的那个梦，他无论如何逼自己都止不住。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃，波特，我们现在恐怕得去找庞弗雷夫人了，是吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，是啊，当然，”詹姆斯心不在焉地回答。他向肖像那里的公共休息室出口走去。莉莉自然</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">只能</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">跟上了，但二人正打算离开时，她抓住了他的手臂，让他停了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈？”对于他们为何停下了脚步，以及莉莉为何这么突然就拦住他，詹姆斯感到困惑不已。莉莉对他微笑着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哇，那种笑……我可真希望我现在表现得别太痴汉……呃……我想什么呢？*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特？”莉莉还拉着他的手臂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯？”詹姆斯的回话如同梦呓。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“也许你得找条裤子穿上。哪怕看着你在霍格沃茨只穿内·裤又包了条毯子的模样真的太好玩了，你恐怕也得换换衣服。你可能会吓着——甚至闪瞎一些学生呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">听到这句评价，詹姆斯脸上原本摆好的微笑迅速消失了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*莉莉·伊万斯这女孩的好胜心真的太强了。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“行吧，伊万斯，”詹姆斯做出开心的样子，答道，“为了</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">你</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，我会找条裤子穿——毕竟你根本忍不住看我、谈我、聊我的内裤和我伟大的男子气概。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉怒视着他，脸微微红了。她没有去看他凝视的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“裤子飞来！”詹姆斯喊道。一条黑裤子从他的寝室——“掠夺者之家”飞出，一路经过公共休息室的台阶，来到了他的手上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯将毯子丢到一边，小心地用一只手穿上了裤子，拉上拉链，扣上扣子。他面对着莉莉——他换衣服时，莉莉已经扭过了身子，神情尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯用手托</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">起</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她的下巴，将她的脸转过来面对自己。对于</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">这样的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">举动</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，莉莉很是茫然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人的脸距离只有几英寸了。詹姆斯轻声说了句“我们走吧”，然后放下了手。他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">拉</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">着莉莉，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">爬</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">过了肖像洞，两人一同向校医院进发。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 羞辱与扼杀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">（前情提要：莉莉和詹姆斯打算一同出门找庞弗雷夫人解决粘在一起的手。临走前，莉莉提醒詹姆斯他只穿了内·裤，可能会把路人全都闪瞎的。）</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">说实话，莉莉很生气——非常生气。她认为她给出了一个风趣机智的评论，足以让波特感到尴尬。她告诉了波特，说他只穿内·裤的样子估计会把路人闪瞎。为了想出这个评论，她可是思索了好一阵子。莉莉·伊万斯</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">永远</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">都能笑到最后！</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">……然而这次却没有。她那机智的吐槽居然在</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">她自己</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">的脸上反噬了——她尴尬得脸色变红，看上去像是个傻瓜。这可是她最不希望发生的事了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*我这傻瓜。我这话说的，就好像我很喜欢他那画着展翅的金色飞贼的天蓝色魁地奇内·裤一样——等等，可太好了，他没准就在思考我这描述有多么准确呢！*她气呼呼地想。*然后，他就会觉得我一直在看在描述他那愚蠢的内·裤！就好像我一直在偷窥他似的！就好像我乐意看……！行，我可能是看了一次，但是，喂——我怎么可能做到不看呢！*她在心中自我辩护道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉对于詹姆斯触碰她的方式也很迷惑——他就是那么自然地用手捧住了她的脸颊。这真的很奇怪，而他的触碰仿佛有些熟悉，就好像他这样做是自然而然的一般……这让她感到有些不安。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">尽管莉莉的思绪正于另一个梦想世界神游，她的腿却在自动前进——她随詹姆斯去了校医院。他们一开始都没有试图交谈。直到后来，詹姆斯才对莉莉开了口，此刻莉莉看上去正在他身后神游呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯？嘿——在听吗伊万斯？”詹姆斯在莉莉面前挥挥手，莉莉眨了眨眼，重新回到了现实。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈？噢——什么事，波特？”莉莉心不在焉地答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯，这可不行。我们步速不同，你走得有些慢了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“少说话，多踏步。”莉莉冷漠地回应道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“完全正确，伊万斯。但你太落后了，抓紧点儿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你再说一遍？”莉莉的语调中有了火气，“波特，我没有落后于你，而就算我真的走得慢了，那也是……呃……因为……你比我高，你步子更大！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么？”詹姆斯哼了一声，“伊万斯，我们身高相同。我才是戴眼镜的那个，但我都能看清这一点。你恐怕也需要一副眼镜了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“少说话，多踏步，波特。不然的话我就把你的眼睛藏到阳光照不到的地方。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“收到。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯说完这句话，两人就继续向庞弗雷夫人处进发了——全程保持了一片死寂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">走过了漫长的一段路后——*去他·妈·的霍格沃茨，楼层和台阶怎么这么多，他们就没听说过直梯或扶梯吗？*莉莉想道——二人终于来到了校医院。他们飞快地冲进房门，立刻去找庞弗雷夫人，想让她放他们自由。幸运的是，成排的病床上都没有学生，只有一个病人藏在床帘之内。他们都不想解释他们粘在一起的手……然而他们所不知道的是，那天接下来的时间里，他们即将对此解释无数次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">庞弗雷夫人走出办公室，过来见他们俩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯小姐，天还这么早，我能帮上什么忙呢？”她和善地说——然后她注意到了詹姆斯……和他那张苦瓜脸。这下她的语气就没那么热情了：“波特先生！你在搞什么玩意儿？可别又是跟人打了一架，你真的应该控制好你自己了，亲爱的孩子。或者，我能不能问一下，”她怀疑地扬起了眉毛，“是不是你的又一个恶作剧作用到你自己头上啦？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*是啊，太对了。不管詹姆斯·波特何时受了伤，那必然不是因为恶作剧就是因为打架……*詹姆斯冷冰冰地想，*……就算通常确实是这么回事，她也没必要这么直截了当地说出来啊……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不是因为恶作剧，庞弗雷夫人。你的第一个指控是对的。”莉莉替他答道。詹姆斯则怒视着她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那就是说，你这次并不是又在给哪几位霍格沃茨学生施恶咒了——每次你这样搞完他们都会被火速送到校医院来，最近的一次是角落里那位年轻的斯内普先生。”庞弗雷夫人对床帘内的男孩比了个手势。听到“斯内普”这个名字，詹姆斯立即眼前一亮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“鼻涕精在这儿！”詹姆斯咧嘴一笑。他明确知道斯内普住院的原因，但直至此刻才又一次想起来。就在昨天，詹姆斯对斯内普施了恶咒，并告诉他这是罪有应得。*说到底这全是伊万斯的错，*詹姆斯心想，*要是她没给我的袍子变色，斯内普也就不会嘲笑我，而我也就不会对他用那个超赞的蝙蝠精魔咒，那个油头小垃圾——*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不要那么叫她，波特先生。也不要打搅他。他在睡觉呢。”庞弗雷夫人警告道，“那么，我一秒钟就能治好你的黑眼圈，但你们俩来这里还有没有其他原因呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这不是很明显吗？”莉莉闷闷不乐地说。他们一起举起了手，展示紧握在一起的手指。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">女巫看上去很茫然：“伊万斯小姐，我不理解。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“莉莉和我——”詹姆斯开口了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我很抱歉，波特先生，还有伊万斯小姐。我这里不提供情感咨询——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*喂——可真是没完没了了！为什么每个人一看到我们俩握着手都认为我们在发展一段关系？*莉莉气呼呼地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“——我只是一个为大家医治疾病的女巫罢了。但我确实觉得，像你这样的人，伊万斯，”她对莉莉温柔地笑了，红发女孩则茫然地看着她，“跟詹姆斯在一起是很好的事情。也许你可以让这亲爱的孩子冷静冷静，对他产生一些正向影响。”听到她的这句评价，莉莉怒火中烧，脸倏地红了，“我恐怕没法给年轻人解决这些问题，呃，我是说那些‘感情深厚’的年轻人——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”莉莉和詹姆斯一同吼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">庞弗雷夫人看上去吓了一大跳。考虑到她这么多年来一直熟练使用医疗类咒语，莉莉和詹姆斯一直觉得她是个聪明的女巫——然而现在，他们感觉她花了特别长的时间才接收到了“不”这个信息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，庞弗雷夫人。你不明白。我们在公共休息室醒了，然后——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“求你了，波特先生，我并不想听那些细节，关于你们的，呃，‘风流韵事’。而我对你们情侣间的独处方式也没兴——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，你想错了！”莉莉绝望地打断了她。事情简直是在一分一秒之间变得越来越让人尴尬了——甚至比他们与安娜之间诡异的对话，那个已经彻底刺痛了她的对话还让人尴尬，“我和波特的手不是自愿握在一起的，我们也没这么选！这是某个咒语造成的！我们在公共休息室醒了，就发现我们的手已经是这样了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">庞弗雷夫人来回凝视着他们俩，就像安娜当时一样。然后她开口了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你们真的确定，你们不是一对爱得无可救药的情侣？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">我们不是，我们非常确定。</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“噢，我懂了，”老女巫大笑起来，“抱歉啦！噢，你们应该一开始就告诉我的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*天啊！这已经是第二个在我们试图解释后这么讲的了！这些天，大家就是都不听解释……*詹姆斯心想，*哦上帝啊，我这样想听上去简直就像我爷爷。快别想了，继续专注谈话啊！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我想想哦……”庞弗雷夫人说着触碰了一下他们紧握的双手，变换着各种角度审视它们。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*我可真不明白，来回换角度看我们的手怎么就能把它们分开了，*詹姆斯不耐烦地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“太绝妙了……我从来没见过这样的咒语……”她渐渐没了声。莉莉向詹姆斯投去一个不安的神情。这个咒语看上去不常见……这可不是什么好兆头。他们很有可能有大麻烦了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*保持乐观，*莉莉在脑中重复道，*保持乐观，保持乐观……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，詹姆斯的脑海中出现了西里斯的面容。西里斯笑得魅力满满，指着他说：“叉子，哥们儿，你可有大麻烦了！”这句话重复了一遍又一遍，仿佛某种诡异的回声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯将这个念头甩出了脑子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*可真是多谢你了西里斯。你可一直就是这么做朋友的——人不在这个房间，却还这样嘲讽我。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">庞弗雷夫人放下了他们的手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“很有意思，”她评价道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*她能这么说可真好啊，*莉莉想，*这话听上去，就好像我们是怪胎秀上的新笑料一样。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你们俩先在这里待一会儿。我要去办公室查一本书，里面可能有讲一些将人锁在一起的咒语。我很快就会回来的。”庞弗雷夫人退回了办公室。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“可真好啊……可</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">太好了</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">……”莉莉嘟囔道。她一直皱着眉，静静等待女巫归来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然而詹姆斯却有了别的主意。他将莉莉拖了起来——她对此大声表示抗议——把她带到了斯内普那张床的床帘面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">波特！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">你在干什么？”莉莉不满地嘶声说道。她放弃了挣扎，任由詹姆斯将她拖到了斯内普床边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯拉开了床帘。“啊哈，鼻涕精。”他厌恶地说。他与莉莉一同看着睡着的西弗勒斯·斯内普：斯内普闭着眼睛，但让人毫不意外的是，他脸上的神情却冷若冰霜、教人嫌恶，“睡得倒像个婴儿——噢不，应该是一个丑陋的油头婴儿。”莉莉本能地翻了个白眼，“鼻涕精睡着了，这简直是对他恶作剧的完美机会！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你现在不能对他恶作剧。”看到詹姆斯这么缺乏理智，莉莉几乎笑了出来，“庞弗雷夫人会轻而易举抓到你的，你这蠢·货。而且我希望你别叫他这个。”她叹了口气，从斯内普的床边退开，很怕自己被什么恶作剧牵连到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么？你说‘鼻涕精’吗？但你明明跟我一样恨他！”詹姆斯愤怒地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">是啊</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，没错，”莉莉无力地说，“但我仍然要说，你回应他那目中无人的话时，如果一直取外号，诅咒他，你就把自己变得和他一样卑下了。这也会把事情变得比现在还糟糕。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你知道我就说忍不了那个黏糊糊的蠢·货说的话。他羞辱我，羞辱我的朋友，有时候甚至还羞辱你。”莉莉垂下眼，盯着自己的脚看，“我不会让他不付出任何代价就完美脱身的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">尽管如此，莉莉也只是微弱地笑了笑：“你的傲慢和勇气都已经超过了你能控制的限度了，波特，”她静静地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯撇了撇嘴：“倒也没错。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">意外的是，斯内普的眼睛猛地睁开了。看到两个格兰芬多站在他床边，他吓了一大跳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦不！”詹姆斯捂住了嘴，错误滴表现出了一种惶恐，“这黏糊糊的蠢·货醒了！”他推了一下莉莉的肚子，后者对此报以责备的目光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，”斯内普咆哮道，“从我面前滚开。”他的目光转向了莉莉，脸上浮现出更加不可理喻的怒容，“而你也是，泥巴种伊万斯。”斯内普厉声说道。莉莉只是移开了目光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“注意措辞，鼻涕精。”詹姆斯呛声道。他握紧了魔杖，随时准备使用。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">斯内普用灼人的目光看着他，然后抓起了窗边的魔药。*去他·妈·的，我本来该在里面下毒的，*詹姆斯在脑海中骂道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">斯内普一口喝干了魔药，将杯子重重砸回到桌上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“暴躁，真暴躁啊，鼻涕精。有没有好好享受你的蝙蝠精魔咒呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，你眼睛怎么啦？”詹姆斯脸色微微红了，他移开了目光，“今天早上摔到床铺另一侧去了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">斯内普带着怨恨观察着他们，目光落到了他们紧扣的双手上。他冷笑起来，詹姆斯则气得发抖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你醒过来看到身边是谁的时候，都没吓着吗？”斯内普露出奸笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉咬紧了牙关，一半是出于尴尬，一半则是出于愤怒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">鼻涕精</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，我每天早上起来确实吓得不轻，但那是因为看到你还活在这世上，污染着我们呼吸的空气，打击惊吓着每一个人——他们看到你恶心脸上恶心的鹰钩鼻都得吓坏了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，你今天早上还</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">真是牙尖嘴利</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">呢，波特，”斯内普大笑起来，“我得说，当我一醒来，看到你和泥巴种伊万斯手牵着手……噢噢，这可真是太吓人了。说实在的，我到现在还没缓过劲来呢。我可能得在校医院多待好长时间，才能恢复过来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你再多说一句话，我就把你咒到失忆——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特先生？伊万斯小姐？”庞弗雷夫人叫道。她走到三个五年级生面前，看了看詹姆斯和斯内普，露出了怀疑的神色，“呃……斯内普先生，既然你已经喝了魔药，你现在可以走了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">男孩点点头以示确认，然后下了床。他送给詹姆斯最后一个奸笑，然后从他身边走过，两人肩膀相撞——然后他离开了校医院。“呃，”庞弗雷夫人重复道，“我真希望你没想着在我的校医院打架，波特先生。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯露出无辜的笑容：“当然没有啦！”他扑闪着眼睫毛，说了个谎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“别这样，波特，你看上去像个小姑娘一样。不，等等，你就是小姑娘啊，不是吗？”莉莉被自己的笑话逗得开怀大笑。詹姆斯刚想回一句挖苦的话，却被粗鲁地打断了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“说回之前的话题，”庞弗雷夫人插话道，试图止住二人之间可能的打闹，“我找不到任何关于锁住身体的咒语。”詹姆斯和莉莉一同发出了绝望的呻吟，“这个咒语真的非常奇特。我从来没见过任何类似的事情，”她看着他们握在一起的手，摇了摇头，脸上写满了迷惑，“我建议你们，去找邓布利多教授。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉盯着她，脸上写着：“我真是一个被生活蹂躏的青少年。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“但是庞弗雷夫人，如果你都治不好我们，我们就彻底搞在一起——”詹姆斯看到她扬起了眉毛望着自己，赶紧改变了用词，“我是说，我们分开的机会看上去并不大，是不是……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特先生，”看到詹姆斯表现出如此怪异的脆弱，庞弗雷夫人心软了，“如果说有人知道怎么分开你们，那个人必然是邓布利多教授了。”詹姆斯心中又稍稍有了希望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，你得保持乐观。”莉莉告诉他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊……我一直在努力，但我每次一这样想，西里斯就会从我脑海中冒出来，然后任何希望就全都破灭了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉觉得这个说法很奇怪，但她耸了耸肩，选择忘掉这个念头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你们俩何不现在就去找邓布利多教授呢？”庞弗雷夫人建议道。二人正准备走，女巫看着詹姆斯，又想起了什么，“等一下，波特先生。我给你一份魔药，解决一下你的黑眼圈。”她走到一个壁橱前，寻找着魔药，很快就带着药回到了他们面前，“我可不可以问一下，你到底是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我——呃……”想到自己两次被揍，还都是被女孩子揍，詹姆斯脸红了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“他被女孩子们打了，”莉莉坏笑着道出了实情，“事实上，还是两次呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">庞弗雷夫人咯咯笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“可真是多谢你了，伊万斯！”詹姆斯叫道。他想见邓布利多，让他分开他们的手，这个愿望此刻比任何时候都强烈。他飞快地仰头将魔药送进口中。不幸的是，魔药的味道正和之前一样容易预料——肮脏恶心，让人反胃。詹姆斯不禁眯起了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*这尝起来就像洗手间马桶里的味道！*詹姆斯的脑海中有声音在尖叫，*还混了斯内普和马尔福的头油！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">魔药的味道在口中回荡着，但詹姆斯执拗地不愿咽下它。他闭上了眼睛，迅速地将药水吐了出来——液体飞涌而出，就像喷泉表演一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">波特！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*啊噢……这听上去可不好……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯缓缓睁开了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉站在他面前，浑身湿透。她全身都是魔药，头发在往下滴魔药，衬衫则满是被液体喷过的痕迹——她出离愤怒了。没有人，真的</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">没有人</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，曾经弄乱过莉莉·伊万斯的头发。她用空闲的手扼住了詹姆斯的喉咙，让他无法呼吸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你的脖子可真是异乎寻常的粗啊，波特！”莉莉的声音盖住了詹姆斯哽住的喘息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*什么？我的脖子才没有异乎寻常的粗！它比例正常，大小也正常——詹姆斯！你快被掐死了，别再想你脖子的大小了！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">伊万斯！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">我喘不过气了！”莉莉的手指捏紧了，詹姆斯尖声叫道，“你肯定做不到一整天拖着一具尸体走来走去的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">庞弗雷夫人惊恐地看着他们俩，心中任何“詹姆斯和莉莉会是一对很棒的情侣”的想法在那一瞬间全消失了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">伊万斯小姐</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，不要！”庞弗雷夫人帮助詹姆斯摆脱莉莉紧握的手——她的握力可真是大得不可思议，“伊万斯小姐，拜托你松手，不然我可就得击昏你了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉缓缓地松开了握住詹姆斯喉咙的手，垂下了手臂。她嘟起嘴，闷闷不乐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯则恐惧地揉着酸痛的脖子，呼吸仍然浑浊不平。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“看到我被迫跟什么人绑定了吧，庞弗雷夫人？”詹姆斯嘶声道，“看到了吧？她刚刚想</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">杀</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">了我呢！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我不怪她，波特先生。”庞弗雷夫人嘟囔道。莉莉傲慢地微笑起来——她一直很喜欢这位女巫，“你刚刚把我最后一份治疗淤伤的魔药全吐出来了。所以，现在你得带着那个黑眼圈满世界跑，等着它自然愈合咯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*智障，*詹姆斯在心里骂到，*我这一天可真不好过。做了怪梦，手跟伊万斯绑在一起，身上着火，被两个女孩揍，差点被掐死——这该死的一天还能变得再糟糕点吗？*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我建议你俩离开我的校医院。”老女巫按摩着鼻梁，闭上了眼睛。她再次睁开眼，看到二人还站在面前，就又说明道，“立刻，马上。”她看上去仿佛需要打一个长长的盹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人走出门，心情比之前更低落了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我得洗个澡——我得把你吐在我衣服上、头发上和脸上的东西全都洗掉，波特。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“当然了，伊万斯，请吧。我并不介意站在你旁边看你洗澡，毕竟我的手都跟你粘在一起。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉脸红了：她已经把这事忘了。“成熟点儿吧，波特。”她不大自信地说道，试图把滴下脸颊的魔药擦掉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯看着她，咯咯笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“下一站：邓布利多教授的办公室。”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 谎言，乔夫与培根</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">（前情回顾：莉莉和詹姆斯去拜访庞弗雷夫人，然而庞弗雷夫人没能找到分开二人双手的方法。期间，詹姆斯还将治疗眼睛淤青的魔药喷了莉莉一身。现在他们决定去找邓布利多教授求助。）</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人走向校医院时，莉莉一直是落后的那个；然而此刻，在去邓布利多办公室的路上，她却成为了领头者。她似乎对于尽快分开彼此这件事更坚决了——她希望能洗个澡，甩开詹姆斯，把波特的每一丝痕迹都从脸上洗掉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“走啊，波特，快点！”莉莉厉声说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“少说话，多踏步，伊万斯。”詹姆斯模仿着她的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*老天啊，她比平时还要暴躁——我只不过是往她脸上吐了一些脏兮兮的魔药而已！她对我做了什么呢？害得我身上起了火，又差点把我活活掐死！*詹姆斯想道，*如果这样算的话，我现在应当更有权利对她生气的。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人总算来到了通向邓布利多办公室的石兽前。詹姆斯打破了这让人不适的沉默。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我真的很烦见到这么丑的滴水兽。我们真的该告诉邓布利多教授，他需要重新装修一下，换个更友善高雅的东西来守门。这个石兽把气氛都搞坏了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉毫不掩饰脸上的困惑：“你又是什么人，室内设计师吗？另外，这个石兽可让我想起了某个人呢。”她直接了当地盯住了她所说的“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">某个人</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”，暗示此人就是他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯，你真的不应该这样糟践自己——我是说把你自己比作那个滴水兽。这真的怪卑微的，我之前可不知道你有这么没自尊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉咬了一下舌头，强忍着再一次掐住他脖子的冲动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*这已经是他第二次拿</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">出更</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">精彩的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">反击辩倒</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">你了！*莉莉想，*你渐渐不像从前那个牙尖嘴利的你了。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她再次将思绪拖回现实，想</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">起</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">是为何事</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">来到石兽前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“胡扯。”莉莉骂道，用手揉着前额，“我们不知道密码啊，波特！这……这可</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">真好</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">……</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">太好了</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">……</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">棒呆了</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯翻了个白眼，毫不费力地说：“鼻涕虫果冻。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">石兽一下子活了，跳到一边，螺旋台阶出现在他们面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你是怎么——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我昨天就来这儿了，”詹姆斯解释道，“我很开心密码还没改。不用谢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉无视了他那副傲慢的样子：“你昨天为什么来了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“因为我对斯内普用了恶咒。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那我可太惊讶了，”莉莉干巴巴地说，“噢，考虑到咱俩的手粘在一起，上楼梯可能有点困难；女士优先，波特。”她扬了扬手，示意詹姆斯往前走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*好！这次不错！*她在心中祝贺自己，*干得漂亮，莉莉！你的口才回来了！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈——呵——哈，”詹姆斯瞟了她一眼，“你很有意思嘛。”他踏上了台阶，莉莉跟在他的身后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">台阶停止了移动，两人走到了一道橡木门前，门上挂着一个狮鹫形状的门环。莉莉正准备敲门——然而让她恼怒的是，詹姆斯用他俩粘在一起的手迫使她敲了门。敲门声在静默的四周回荡着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">砰砰砰砰砰……砰砰……</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉困惑地张大了嘴，看着詹姆斯没完没了地、快乐地敲着橡木门——并不是只敲一次，而是敲出了一种欢快的节奏。在下一声“砰”穿透脑壳之前，她赶紧抓住了他的手臂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，你这是干什么？敲一下就够了，又没人要你搞什么该死的交响曲！”她气呼呼地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“只敲一下太无聊了，伊万斯。我觉得自己应当搞出点创意来，所以要敲出节奏。”詹姆斯正打算继续敲门，莉莉又一次抓住了他的手臂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*嘿嘿，我是真的气到她啦！这可太好玩了，*詹姆斯恶趣味地想着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你敢再来一下试试，”她警告道，因为他的手指又一次威胁性地挪向了门环，“你是什么人啊，小婴儿吗？住手，你这——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“请进。”一个洪亮的声音在门后打断了她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉困惑地交换了眼神，但还是打开了门，看到坐在椅上的邓布利多。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">圆形的校长办公室里，一众画像都在窃窃私语，指着走向邓布利多桌边的詹姆斯和莉莉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“请坐，”教授说道。他毫不费力地挥了一下魔杖，凭空变出了两把沙发椅。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉和詹姆斯的脸烧红了，他们一起坐了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你怎么知道是我们呢，教授？”莉莉羞涩地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我听到你们在楼梯上嬉笑怒骂呢，”邓布利多微微笑出了声，“顺便，波特先生，感谢你的敲门小调。”詹姆斯微微一笑，而莉莉翻了个白眼，“那么，不管你们是突然发展出了友谊，还是什么高于友谊的感情，”詹姆斯和莉莉都摇起头来，“尽管从你俩在我办公室门外吵的那一架来看，又或者是从你俩的表情来看，这话好像也不对。”詹姆斯和莉莉又一起点点头，“那么，你们握着手，只能是因为某种咒语了。”他总结道。听到自己总算不用再解释手的事情，莉莉和詹姆斯都舒了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*邓布利多教授真是个天才啊，*莉莉在脑海中对自己说，*这个人什么都懂。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“从你们叹的这口气来看，你们这双手今天一早似乎是带来了一些误解。”邓布利多教授同情地表示。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊，”詹姆斯嘟囔着，“是有一些。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“校长，我们去找了庞弗雷夫人，但她说她以前从来没见过这样的咒语。她让我们来找你。你肯定知道能把我们分开的反咒，对吧？”莉莉充满希望地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两个五年级生紧张兮兮地等着邓布利多答话，但邓布利多却好奇地盯着他们看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*嗯……这是一个典型的……敌人被迫共处的局面。好尴尬的境地噢。我是应该告诉他们呢，还是……*邓布利多沉思着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然后他迅速地做了个决定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“恐怕，我以前也没见过这样的咒语，伊万斯小姐。”邓布利多的语气很是确信。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人一起张大了嘴巴。这种心情实在难以言喻，就像被抽了一巴掌一样——这种感受詹姆斯最清楚了，毕竟他一大早就被揍了两次，每次都是一样的疼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么？但——但是，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">教授</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！你一定得知道！我们该怎么办？”莉莉绝望地站起来，喊道。他们都无法相信——他们的手会不会</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">永远</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">就这么粘在一起了？这个问题同时出现在二人的脑海中，让他们都感觉有些想哭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯小姐，请冷静一下。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉顺从地坐回了椅子，偷偷看了詹姆斯一眼——詹姆斯似乎已然被惊得动弹不得了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们，”詹姆斯清了清嗓子，“我们是不是要永远这样绑定了？”他静静地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我怀着十二分的诚意怀疑，你们会的。事实上，”邓布利多像往常一样眨了眨眼睛，“我认为是这样的，”他用坚定的表情向他们确认道。“现在我的建议是，你们像平时一样上课和生活。我可否问一下，你们用哪只手拿魔杖？”他问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯轻而易举地举起了右手，这只手并没有和莉莉粘在一起。他放松地将魔杖拿在手中，邓布利多点了点头。然后邓布利多的目光转向了莉莉——红发女孩沮丧地揉了揉脑袋，垂下了头，看上去并不开心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯小姐？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉又抬起头，聚精会神地看着教授。然后，她缓缓地举起了右手，这正是跟詹姆斯粘在一起的手……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我明白了，”邓布利多回应道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉偷偷看了一眼詹姆斯，发现他咧嘴笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哦耶！伊万斯用不了拿魔杖的手啦！太完美了。这算是这么一堆破事中难得的一件好事啦，*詹姆斯快乐地想。他甚至开始想象西里斯跳战舞的样子，还咯咯笑了起来。不幸的是，莉莉错误地以为他是在笑她——她空闲的手臂又一次抓住了詹姆斯的脖子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯往后一跳，差点摔下了椅子：“教授，你可得在她掐死我之前及时阻止她！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">邓布利多看着二人，无声地大笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯小姐，拜托了，在此期间你得尽量克制杀死波特先生的冲动。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是，先生。”莉莉礼貌地表示同意。*我肯定杀不死他，但我倒是可以试试看。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“既然伊万斯小姐用不了拿魔杖的手，你就得替她施咒语了，波特先生。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯扬起眉毛，露出了大大的笑容。*她要用任何咒语的时候可都得求我啦。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“请</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">尽量</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">不要犯蠢，要表现得更负责任些，波特先生。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">听到这直接得有些莽撞的评价，詹姆斯呆呆地看着教授，但什么都没说。他甚至想不到什么能为自己辩护的理由。对此，莉莉并不吃惊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我会尽量尝试找到这个咒语，还有它的反咒。你们两人也可以在图书馆研究一下，这会很有帮助。”教授用鼓励的语气说道。二人一起点了点头。邓布利多用甚为优雅的方式看着他们，“这会很难，我敢说你们是知道的。你俩关系不大好，这件事在霍格沃茨都算人尽皆知了。”詹姆斯和莉莉大声哼了一声以示同意，“然而，你们两个已经被强行置于这样一个不能直接解决的处境里了。你们必须好好相处，尝试解决。一起合作，熬过这一段时间。你们俩明白了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“明白了，教授。”他们顺从地回答。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我会把你们的情况通知给老师们。也许，你俩现在该去吃早饭了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“谢谢，教授。”两人听出了教授话中的暗示，知道自己该走了。他们一起从舒适的椅子上站起身，走出办公室，下了台阶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“所以……我们就这么搞在一起了。”詹姆斯阴郁地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哇哦，我从没见过詹姆斯·波特这么脆弱的样子……这么容易就放弃了啊，*莉莉思索道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我可没打算放弃，波特。你听到邓布利多的话了。他会尽可能寻找方法，而我们也可以在图书馆研究一下。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“真好啊……图书馆，这个世界上我最爱的地方，”詹姆斯用拖长的语调说道。莉莉无视了这句话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们要熬过这一段。我们会分开的，也可以回归自己的生活。”莉莉瞟了詹姆斯一眼，后者点点头以示回应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*为什么是我们呢？*詹姆斯心想。*事情有些解释不通啊……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“但……”他小心翼翼地挑选着用词，不希望眼前的红发姑娘再次怒火爆发，“但你不觉得，邓布利多有在隐瞒什么事吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你这是什么意思？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“邓布利多似乎有什么话没有对我们说……对我们隐瞒了什么事情……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉看着他的表情，被逗笑了：“邓布利多教授是永远不会对我们说谎的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">邓布利多坐在办公室的椅子上，看着莉莉和詹姆斯静静走出办公室，关上了门。他正在静坐沉思，但墙上有一个画像叫了他的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他办公室里的画像都是过去的校长们。事实证明，他们是他的好伙伴，也给了他很多帮助。校长们都很仰慕尊敬他，帮他保护着办公室免遭入侵，在任何情况下也都坚定地支持着他。许多个日日夜夜里，邓布利多都在同他们交谈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“邓布利多？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">邓布利多找到了声音的来源。那是玛莎·库西克，已故很久的一位女校长。她是个一头灰丝的老女巫，坐在一把石椅上，望着画中窗外的一片阴沉泛灰的天空。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗯，玛莎？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">老妇人似乎在犹豫着要不要说下去：“如果这样说不会失礼……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“当然不会，请继续吧。”邓布利多和善地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她看上去多了些讲话的自信。“是关于刚刚那两位年轻人的事。他们在这里的时候，我不想打断你，但……我认出了粘住他们手的咒语，也知道它的解咒——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">邓布利多打断了她：“而我也一样，玛莎。”他实话实说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你知道？那么你对他们说了谎，说你不知道解咒？但，为什么这么做呢？”玛莎困惑地问，“就像你说的，他们似乎关系并不好。这个咒语会把他们逼到精神失常的——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“也可能会让他们关系更亲近呢。”邓布利多说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">女巫并不明白邓布利多如何能得出这样的结论，所以依然很困惑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你是否的确知道，有两种方法可以解开这个咒语？”邓布利多问道。玛莎点点头，“第一种办法很容易，很迅速——念出那个只有一个单词的解咒。然而，我更乐意让他们俩用第二次方法——自然处理的方法。你知道那是怎么一回事，对吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊，邓布利多……但，我根本不觉得这种方法会生效。从我看到的他们吵架拌嘴的情况来看，第二种方法，看上去，噢……根本不可能实现。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我的确知道他们是所谓的‘仇人’，但也相信个咒语可以让他们走到一起。必须承认，他们糟糕的相处能力已经给霍格沃茨带来了一些麻烦。我认为他们被迫在一起的时间越长，就会从彼此身上学到越多的东西，相互也会达成理解的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">玛莎挤出了一个微笑：“我希望你是对的，邓布利多。你要么是勇敢到了极点，要么就是彻底疯了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我得说，这两者我都占一部分……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我可真不敢相信，我居然该·死地同意了跟你一起用隐形衣。”莉莉一边嘟囔，一边踉踉跄跄地与詹姆斯一同走在隐形衣下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯！你能不能别再撞上我了！你没喝醉，对吧？但你看上去简直不会走直线了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“二位，”莱姆斯虚弱地说道。剩余的三位掠夺者——莱姆斯，西里斯和彼得与隐形衣下的两人一起走在去礼堂吃早餐的路上，“能压低一下音量吗？大家都在看着呢。”他紧张兮兮地看着一个一年级生将耳朵压在墙边，寻找着声源。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉又一次回想起休息室里的那段谈话。詹姆斯和她一同回去后，他们已经饿得前胸贴后背了——但这里有一个问题：如果他们就这样握着手大摇大摆地进入礼堂，看上去可不是什么好主意。格兰芬多全院都已经在八卦他们的事，而他们更愿意让其他学院的人先蒙在鼓里——即便八卦在霍格沃茨向来传得像风一样快，他们也不愿意给它的传播增添机会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">所以那时，詹姆斯告诉了她隐形衣的事情——莉莉简直不敢相信：他居然有一件</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">隐形衣</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*好家伙！*莉莉想道，*这就是他宵禁之后在霍格沃茨到处游荡，做一堆梅林才知道的事的秘诀！一想到波特和其他掠夺者想隐形就可以隐形，我怎么就觉得这么紧张呢。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她列举了一部分她认定他们做过的事情，甚至包括在浴室偷看女生洗澡——当然了，掠夺者们表示了抗议，坚称他们没这么做过。他们才不会做这样卑下的事，而且这也有悖女生们的隐私！然而，西里斯看上去极为紧张，他没有答话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">所以他们现在的状态是：莉莉和詹姆斯藏在斗篷下，其他掠夺者与他们走在一起。不幸的是，莉莉和詹姆斯又在拌嘴，一路上吓到了一些人，也让一些人很是迷惑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“尽量绕过路人吧。你每次撞上他们然后又道歉，他们都会吓得要命的。空气可不会跟人道歉，伊万斯——当然了，空气也不会撞上别人的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我就是做不到啊，波特！我以前从来没在隐形衣下走过路。这种感觉很奇怪。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯对她皱起了眉：“又不是让你去发射火箭！你只是需要披着斗篷走路而已——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“尖头叉子，能不能闭嘴啊。乔夫在看着你呢。”西里斯指出。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉审视着一个同级的拉文克劳男生——乔夫，他正带着疑惑的神情走向他们。看上去他仿佛听到了詹姆斯和莉莉的争吵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">男生走到了莱姆斯面前，神情困惑，像是遭到了打扰。他的脑袋转来转去，看着声音原本传来的那个方向。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉看着他走到了这么近的地方，脸倏地红了——她最近刚对这男孩怦然心动。可以想见，乔夫处处都是詹姆斯的反面——他有一头金发，更多地以聪明和成熟著称；他还是个级长，这是詹姆斯不曾拥有的身份。詹姆斯迅速注意到莉莉通红的脸，彻底被惹恼了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嘿，兄弟们，”乔夫心不在焉地对三位他能看到的掠夺者们说。他还在将脑袋转来转去，寻找着方才听到的莉莉和詹姆斯的声音，“你们有听到那些声音吗？听上去像是莉莉·伊万斯和詹姆斯……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*他刚刚是说了莉莉·伊万斯吗？*莉莉问自己，*他知道我的名字！他认得出我的声音！别慌，莉莉，冷静！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯仿佛能读出她的心思一样——他看得出，莉莉对乔夫的话感到很开心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*那么，伊万斯有点喜欢这位小乔夫，嗯？*詹姆斯苦涩地想，*哈，我要好好安排一下。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不啊，不——没什么。我什么都没听到，什么声音都没有。”彼得说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯翻了个白眼——他应对尴尬场面的能力也太差了，表现得一点都不酷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，乔夫。我真不知道你在说什么，哥们儿。我们什么都没听到。”西里斯冷静地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">乔夫又向他们投来困惑的目光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你确定吗？我发誓我听到了——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯已经受够了。他厌倦了围观这些谈话，只想马上去吃早饭——而乔夫的这件事正在让他宝贵的用餐时间慢慢流失。他打断了乔夫的话，掩饰住自己本来的声音，改用幽灵般逐渐变大的声音开始讲话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“乔——夫！乔——噢！”詹姆斯忽然止住了话头，因为莉莉在斗篷下给了他的肚子一击。她恼怒地看了他一眼，问他到底是在做什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯和彼得也很困惑，而西里斯是唯一一个向隐形衣下的詹姆斯投来好奇目光的人。不幸的是他看错了方向，所以仅仅是好奇地看着墙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你们听到那声音了吗？”乔夫狂乱地低声说，“听到了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯和彼得并不知道该不该回答，所以西里斯开口了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……没有，我什么都没听到，”西里斯犹犹豫豫地回应道，然后又好奇地看了一眼墙壁。*呃……叉子想干什么呢？*他疑惑地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“乔——夫！小心，乔夫！</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">小心</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！”詹姆斯又一次用幽灵般的声音说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">男生被吓呆了。与此同时，莉莉怒火中烧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*这头狒狒在搞什么名堂？*莉莉在脑海中对自己叫道，*</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">我要宰了他！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她想要再一次掐住詹姆斯的脖子，但詹姆斯掏出了魔杖指着她以示警告，然后简单地摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*这个小——为什么我用魔杖的手就要跟他的手粘在一起？为什么是我？太不公平了！*莉莉无助地选择了放弃。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“乔夫！小心！小心……”詹姆斯又一次叫道，但这次他的语调渐渐显得没趣了，*这现在有点老掉牙了，我最好把它改成其他什么东西，比如小心……什么东西？*詹姆斯匆忙地想。“小心，乔——夫！小心……培根？唔……对！小心培根！”他的声音有些缺乏自信。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*培根。有这么多东西可以想，你脑子里却只冒出一个培根？太蠢了，就好像他会怕培根一样。你这是又一次让胃支配了脑子啊……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“培根……？”乔夫对着空气答道。他的眼中满是恐惧和困惑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">对</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！不要吃培根，乔夫！”詹姆斯说完了最后一句话。*哇哦，要是他相信这句鬼话，他可就没有大家认为的这么聪明了，*他不由地笑了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">这一次，乔夫被迷惑和困扰折磨得彻彻底底——他匆忙地走向了校医院。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我得去找庞弗雷夫人……那个声音，”乔夫低语道，他甚至开始朝校医院的方向小跑，在走廊上撞上了一些人，他们向他投去怪异的目光，“我听到了那个声音……培根……小心培根……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">乔夫的身影消失后，掠夺者们彻底笑作一团。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你看到他的表情了吗？”西里斯笑得非常厉害，“干得漂亮，尖头叉子！太好玩了！乔夫几乎要尿裤子了！”这一次，他依然是对着墙说的，因为他以为詹姆斯和莉莉在那里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我在这儿呢，哥们儿，”詹姆斯说道。他一边把西里斯转过来面对着他，一边还在笑着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">而在斗篷下，莉莉听了西里斯的评价，气得怒视着他——很幸运西里斯看不见她，不然她那写满威胁的眼睛可能真的会把西里斯吓得尿裤子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我必须得承认，这很好玩儿！”莱姆斯咯咯笑着，“我的确得说，有那么一会儿我以为你完全是在犯蠢，还在想你到底要搞些什么名堂。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“多谢啦，哥们儿！你也太不信任我了！”詹姆斯回答。他依然咧嘴笑着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“所以是培根，尖头叉子，为什么是培根呢？”彼得也咯咯笑着，但同时又很困惑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我不知道。这只是我想到的第一样东西。肯定是因为我饿了……我确实很想赶紧吃点培根。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">掠夺者们再次大笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*这帮男生，*莉莉气呼呼地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“或者，也可能是因为我看到乔夫的脸就想到了一头猪，而猪又让我联想到了培根——”詹姆斯看到莱姆斯摇摇头示意他闭嘴，赶紧止住了话头。一开始他不明白为什么莱姆斯要阻止——然后他忽然意识到莉莉还在他身边呢。他感受到了手上重压的力道，莉莉捏得比之前任何一次都紧——事实上，他的手已经开始酸疼麻木了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“醒了，你已经玩够了，所以我们现在能去礼堂了吧。</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">马上</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，”莉莉用危险的声调说。这句话与其说是建议，倒更像是命令。男生们忧惧地看看彼此，选择了继续前进。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们一路安静地走着，来到礼堂门口才松了口气：五个人都饿坏了，男生们此刻尤其想来点培根。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么波特，再问一次，计划是什么？”莉莉问道。她还在为詹姆斯对乔夫的所作所为生气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“很简单。其他人坐在桌边，我们就在隐形衣下跟他们坐在一起。他们就跟人说这块地方是给别人留的，就可以确保没人想要坐在我们身上了。我们就吃个饭，然后离开。就这么简单。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我希望你是对的，波特。”莉莉的声音听上去有些紧张。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，西里斯克制住了自己那虐·待狂的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯对他扬起了眉毛。*他绝对在想着做点什么呢，*他想。西里斯弯下身子，对着莱姆斯的耳朵轻声说：“他们肯定不会这么容易搞定早餐的……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“大脚板，你想干——”但他没能说下去，因为他看到西里斯揪住彼得的领子，后者则吓了一大跳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈？你在干什么——”彼得开口了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“对不起啦虫尾巴，”西里斯就“不小心”推了彼得道着歉。他用巨大的力气将彼得抛向了隐形衣下的詹姆斯和莉莉——那二人才刚向礼堂迈出了第一步。彼得吓得大声尖叫，声音很奇怪，像女孩子一般。礼堂里的所有人——包括教授和学生——听到他的尖叫都转过头来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉看着彼此，对那声哀鸣感到困惑不已。但他们并没有多少时间思索。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">彼得飞过半空，撞向了詹姆斯和莉莉。莉莉发出一声惊恐的惨叫，詹姆斯则大声诅咒起来。他们一起摔倒了，滑过礼堂的地板，然后——真的是刚好不大巧而已——隐形衣从他们的身上滑落，两人紧握双手的样子完美地展现在了霍格沃茨的其他人面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 詹姆斯的烦恼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">【前情回顾】</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉和詹姆斯去找邓布利多寻求双手粘在一起的解决方法，但邓布利多却在明知解咒的情况下佯装不知，想让他们通过一段时间的共处彻底解决彼此的矛盾。于是莉莉和詹姆斯只好躲在隐形衣下去礼堂吃早饭，以免被整个霍格沃茨的人说闲话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">路上，詹姆斯在隐形衣下装鬼念叨着“小心培根”，把莉莉暗恋的男生乔夫吓得去校医院检查了。</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人来到礼堂后，损友西里斯把彼得抛向了双手紧握的两人，隐形衣“不小心”被打到一边，他们紧握双手的样子展示在了整个霍格沃茨面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">【正文】</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉并不想抬头看。她又一次趴到了地上——第二次了——脸贴着礼堂的地面，正如之前在公共休息室醒来一般。她不想抬头，因为抬起头来一定没有好事。她知道，她会发现此刻每一位在霍格沃茨享用早餐的学生目前都在张大嘴看着她和詹姆斯。于是她就打算这么倒在地上——希望人人就这么路过好了，别踩到她身上去。也许，她需要在背上放一块警示牌，上面写着“请不要踩在我身上”。然而，她觉得斯莱特林学生怕是会无视……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">不论如何，倒在原地是最最合适的。她打算就这么等下去，直到人人都去上课，那样她就不用看他们那被逗得开心不已的笑脸了……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，詹姆斯正痛得呻吟不止，声音在静静的礼堂中回响——除了他的声音，整个礼堂只剩下斯莱特林桌边的窃笑声和哼声。他能感觉到，所有人的目光都集中在他俩身上。詹姆斯也倒在地上，背部酸痛，因为彼得砸过来的那一下，力道实在太重了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">在全校的凝视中，莱姆斯和西里斯笨手笨脚地走向了地上的二人。彼得则绊了一下，用手紧紧抱着脑袋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“对不起呀彼得，”西里斯难为情地缩了一下身子，“就是一时起意。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯叹了口气，走到詹姆斯身边，伸出一只手想把他拉起来。问题是，莉莉还是固执地趴在地板上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯，起来。”詹姆斯对她嘟囔着，跪坐在地上戳着她的背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，谢啦，波特。我在这儿就挺好的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯沮丧地叹了口气：“你在这儿躺得越久，人们盯着你看、认定你崩溃的时间也就越长。”他回头看了看吃早餐的众人的炯炯目光，向他们挥了挥手。有些格兰芬多学生甚至选择了挥手回应：他们在公共休息室已经看了场好戏，但看上去更精彩的还在后面呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯注意到，西里斯正灿烂地笑着。他想道一个从别人那里听来的俗语：“朋友会在你跌倒时扶你起来，最好的朋友却会故意绊倒你顺便送上嘲讽。”此刻，可以说，詹姆斯对西里斯可没有多么温柔怜爱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“大脚板，我要宰了你。”詹姆斯声明道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊呀叉子！”西里斯哈哈大笑，这让詹姆斯把拳头握得更紧了，“我只是手滑……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你只是</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">手滑</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">？你这一下滑得可真厉害啊，直接把彼得打飞到我们这里来了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……当然！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">让詹姆斯惊讶的是，莉莉决定要站起来。她擦着衣服上原本该有其实却并没有的灰——就像每一个跌倒爬起的人一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……莉莉，你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她转过身看向西里斯，西里斯可以发誓，他看到一团愠怒的火焰在她翠绿色的眼中熊熊燃烧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他畏缩了一下：“呃……不要在意……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们来把事情搞定吧。”莉莉严厉地对詹姆斯低声说。她将他拖到了格兰芬多桌旁安娜坐的地方，自己在朋友身边坐了下来，神色郁郁寡欢。安娜扬起了眉毛，但莉莉给了她一个“别问，我眼下很饿又很气”的表情作为回应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">剩下的掠夺者们也跟了上来，坐在他们对面。莉莉粗暴地给自己盛了一碗燕麦，把碗重重地砸在面前——那突然的一响让每个人都畏缩了一下。她抓过一把勺子，笨拙地用左手舀起燕麦送进嘴里。这对莉莉来讲并不容易，毕竟她是右撇子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯看着她的情况，颇有些被逗乐了：“需要帮忙吗，伊万斯？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，谢了，波特。”莉莉咬牙切齿地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她抬起头看到，礼堂的所有人都还在一边看着他们俩一边对周围的人窃窃私语。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你们在看什么？”莉莉吼道。掠夺者被她这一声突如其来的高音量尖叫吓得瑟缩起来。詹姆斯用空闲的手捂住了一只耳朵。不幸的是，他的另一只耳朵没法得到保护，“都在看什么呢，各位？全体注意，不要盯着我们看了，继续吃你们的饭！</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">马上！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”她命令在场的人们。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">人们迅速转身，继续吃起了早餐，因为他们很担心自己的人身安全。莉莉·伊万斯要是生气了，霍格沃茨所有人可都是会知道——事实上，整个世界都会知道。掠夺者们以闪电般的速度用金色餐盘装好培根，在饥饿之中不过几秒便将它们消灭殆尽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜地带着恶心的神情挪开了目光：“那么，‘你吃什么，你就是什么’这句话可真是一点不错。”她嘟囔着，看着男孩们又在几秒之内铲起培根走了回来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗯，我爱培根。”詹姆斯用叉子叉起一块培根，在莉莉面前毫无顾忌地大口咀嚼着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“从我面前滚开，波特。”看到他离自己的私人空间如此之近，莉莉的感受无比强烈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">突然——然而时间正合适——那位拉文克劳学生乔夫走进了礼堂，看上去又怒又惧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么，乔夫从校医院回来啦。”莱姆斯说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">掠夺者们看着乔夫坐在了拉文克劳餐桌旁，与他的朋友们一起。他身边的一位女生神情关切，问他是不是还好，但他将她赶开了。女生告诉乔夫如果吃点东西会感觉好一些，还为他拿了一盘吃的——不幸的是，她拿的恰好是一盘培根。掠夺者们兴奋地看着，已经预料到了乔夫的反应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不……</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！”乔夫从女生身边跳开，打落了她手中的盘子，“不要培根！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈？乔夫，你还好吗——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，从我身边走开！那个声音告诉我……不要培根……不要吃培根。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他口中的“那个声音”引得人人都转过身，好奇地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那人咋啦？”一个一年级女孩看着这位五年级生，问自己的朋友。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我哪知道。他说‘那个声音’让他别吃培根……显然他脑子有点问题。”女孩点点头表示同意。“两个原因：第一，因为他说‘那个声音’让他别吃；第二，因为培根是特么的如此美味啊！他怎么能拒绝培根？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">掠夺者们已经笑得无法自理了。他们狂乱地用双手捂住了嘴巴——哦不，詹姆斯用的是一只手；而莉莉看上去随时可能会气得火山爆发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">乔夫迅速站了起来，哀嚎着奔出礼堂，双臂在空中舞动着。礼堂的所有人看着他离开，交换着小心翼翼的目光。四周安静了一秒，然后人们又开始一边聊天一边继续吃饭了。对他们而言，今早的礼堂可以说非常奇怪。掠夺者们交换着无声的、灿烂的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“对我来说今天看上去已经开始变糟糕了——但乔夫让我又振作起来啦。”詹姆斯快乐地笑着，又继续吃培根了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我真不敢相信，你对乔夫耍了那个愚蠢的恶作剧！他是个很好的人——”莉莉愤怒地开了口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“噢，他是个很好的人，是吧？他不应该很聪明吗？你到底有没有看到，他像个小姑娘一样尖叫着跑了出去，就因为一盘培根？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我倒是清楚地记得，你今天一早也像个小姑娘一样尖叫来着，波特。”莉莉提醒他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，没错，”西里斯加入了谈话，莱姆斯也跟着点头，“我听到了你，叉子，那高得反常的尖叫声。”詹姆斯脸红了，“当我提到那句‘撒谎撒谎，裤子现火光’时，你是不是打算告诉我什么事来着？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉邪笑起来，詹姆斯则绝望地回想起了早上的事。“是啊，波特。你想不想解释一下你的裤子是怎么着火的？还是我来代劳？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜和男孩们大笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我那句‘裤子现火光’真是太合适了！”西里斯恍然大悟，被自己的聪明才智震到了，“我可真特么是个天才啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">其他人则小心地彼此对视着，显然和西里斯没有想到一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么这就解释了詹姆斯为什么只穿了内·裤……”安娜想明白了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦不，我还以为是莉莉脱了他的裤子，因为他想要他——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“——你胆敢说完这句话试试，布莱克。”莉莉打断了他，报以怒视。西里斯立刻退缩了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我甚至都没打算问乔夫和这整个‘培根事件’是怎么搞的。”安娜说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这说来话长。”莱姆斯告诉她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我对乔夫感到很抱歉。你对他使的这招很恶毒，波特。”莉莉又一次告诉他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">放过这件事吧</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，伊万斯！”詹姆斯厉声说道，“老天啊！只是因为你对他心动了而已！当时在斗篷下面，该死的，我看到你都脸红了。真的太明显了。”詹姆斯气呼呼地用叉子戳着盘子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*什么？*莉莉心想，*波特看到我脸红了！去他的！等等……他知道我喜欢乔夫……然后他就对他搞了这个恶作剧。这看上去就像他……可能嫉——才不会！他不可能嫉妒的，不是么？*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么，你知道我喜欢他咯，波特，”莉莉坚定地说出了自己的想法，“然后你就对他搞了这个恶作剧。你这话听上去可真酸呢。乔夫可什么都没对你做，你听上去就好像——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我才没有嫉妒！”詹姆斯恼怒地打断了她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯和西里斯好奇地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈……尖头叉子，那是当然。你这句火山爆发听上去可一点都不嫉妒呢。”莱姆斯说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊，尖头叉子。你平时跟乔夫相处得还蛮好的，这时候搞恶作剧可很奇怪呢——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“闭嘴，虫尾巴。”詹姆斯命令道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么，”安娜试图转移话题，“从你俩还握着手的情况来看，去找庞弗雷夫人完全是浪费时间。”詹姆斯和莉莉用“呃，哼”的目光看着她，“我敢说，你们很快就可以恢复自由了。”她用积极的语气说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“但愿你是对的。”他们一起回答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯对莱姆斯邪笑了一下。*只有我拥有那本写着解咒的书，他们近期可没办法分开，*他安静地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">掠夺者、莉莉和安娜继续交谈——只是莉莉和詹姆斯之间应当是怒火冲冲的争吵——詹姆斯安静了下来，情绪紧张、提心吊胆。他用怪异的方式摆弄着刀叉，身体狠狠地抽动着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你还好吗？”彼得担忧地问道，他看着詹姆斯坐立不安地用手指叩击着餐桌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃挺好，”詹姆斯简短地回答。其他人给了詹姆斯一个不安、困惑的眼神，因为他还在继续敲击桌面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯？你吃完饭了吗？”他迅速地问。他身体抽动得更厉害了，甚至开始轻微地上下一跳一跳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉看着詹姆斯的眼神十分迷茫，*行吧，波特还真是要把我吓着了，*她心想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“没有，波特，”她回答道，其实只是为了故意烦他，“你还是得继续等着。”她稍微躲得离他远了一点儿——不管他打算讲什么，她都不想听。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不，伊万斯。</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">我们必须得走。马上。我得跟你谈谈。就你一个人。马上，”詹姆斯用短促匆忙的句子说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“瞧，波特，不能等等吗？我还在吃东西——”莉莉开口道，但詹姆斯急匆匆地抓住了她的手臂，把她拖向礼堂的出口，“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">波特！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">波特，我们要去哪？</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">波特！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯、彼得和安娜看着他们离开，每个人脸上都带着茫然的神情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈……好奇怪。”安娜打破了寂静迷惑的气氛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是。是很奇怪。”莱姆斯表示同意，他继续吃着培根。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">三人看着西里斯，但西里斯看上去完全不困惑，也没有被吓到。事实上，他心情愉快，吃着莉莉剩下的那些算是被她丢掉了的麦片。安娜翻了个白眼——他真是</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">什么东西、任何东西</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">都有本事吃进肚啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯注意到其他人都在用怪异的眼神盯着他：“拜托了各位。你们肯定明白詹姆斯和莉莉为什么急匆匆地离开了。他们要去哪儿，简直太显然了。”他厚脸皮地对安娜笑着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不管你觉得莉莉和詹姆斯要去哪儿，我们可没打算做同样的事，西里斯——你甚至别想提出来，”她事先阻断了任何他提出的可能。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我本来没想那些噢！但既然你提出来了，我一整天都要想着啦！”西里斯眨了眨眼，回应道。安娜恼怒地叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你到底觉得他们要去哪儿啊，大脚板？”彼得问道。他完全被这对话搞糊涂了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“别那么天真了，虫尾巴！你也看到詹姆斯有多坐立不安了。他实在等不及了，要把莉莉拖出去动手动脚！”安娜带着恶心的申请看着他。西里斯则接了下去：“我赌五加隆，詹姆斯和莉莉现在正不可描述呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我赌五加隆他们没有，”彼得自信地告诉西里斯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“早上这个时间就开赌了？”莱姆斯问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你不参与吗，月亮脸？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不了谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这是我听说过的最愚蠢的赌博之一。”安娜大笑起来，“你到底怎么知道莉莉和詹姆斯到底有没有干那些事？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊哈！彼得和我现在要跟过去啦。”西里斯站了起来，彼得也跟着站了起来，“大伙儿，课上见，”他告诉安娜和莱姆斯。他注意到，他给了那二人独处的机会，就在莱姆斯耳边轻声说：“现在机会来了，月亮脸。我个人把安娜留给了你，因为你是我兄弟，也因为其他各种原因。好运啦！”他冲莱姆斯张扬地眨了眨眼睛，然后离开了。莱姆斯摇了摇头，为西里斯的滑稽的举动和他说的话大笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*我最好还是别再摇头了，*莱姆斯想，*我已经摇了这么多次头，得赶在脑袋掉下来之前趁早停止。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，能不能拜托你告诉我，我们到底要特么的去哪儿？”莉莉又冲他大喊大叫。最后，当詹姆斯发现走廊里只有他们俩时，他才不再拖着莉莉走了。幸运的是，大多数学生都出去吃早饭了。莉莉奇怪地看着他，他屏住了呼吸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我需要单独跟你谈谈，伊万斯，”他开始用严肃的语气说。詹姆斯还在小幅蹦蹦跳跳，不停地抖动他的双腿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*好吧……他真的，真的把我吓坏了，*莉莉看着他想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“好吧，波特。但先告诉我你到底怎么了。你是不是嗑药了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，”他恶狠狠地对她说。莉莉努力不笑出声来，“我现在告诉你，我有个小问题……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*这听起来可一点都不妙，*莉莉想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，天哪，波特，是什么问题？”她不安地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我需要……”詹姆斯咕哝道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“需要…… ？需要什么，波特？来吧，说出来！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我需要……”詹姆斯又开始了。莉莉看着他，鼓励他开口说话，“我需要上盥洗室，伊万斯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，在大厅里，莱姆斯和安娜正在交谈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“刚才西里斯在小声说什么？”安娜问他是什么使他从沉思中拉出来的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，没什么。”莱姆斯啜着南瓜汁回答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么，你当时为什么不去加入他们呢？”安娜好奇地问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，我不是爱打赌的那种人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜笑了，她问道：“你不会真的相信莉莉和詹姆斯现在会在橱柜里里或别的什么地方接吻吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“当然不是，我们说的可是詹姆斯和莉莉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜点头表示同意：“詹姆斯到底怎么了？他紧张不安，动来动去的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我真的不知道，”莱姆斯说得很诚恳，“他坐立不安，是不是？”他笑了，“他好像需要上盥洗室什么的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们一起大笑起来，但认真思考一番他刚才说的话后，他们突然停了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你不会认为——”他们异口同声地说。他们默默地想了一会儿，明白了。他们担心地看着对方</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“上帝啊……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉茫然地盯着詹姆斯，没有完全理解他刚才说的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你需要什么？”她气急败坏地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“你听到了，伊万斯</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">我要尿尿，我现在就得尿</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”他慌忙告诉她，当场跳了起来。</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">如果莉莉的手没粘在他手上，她会嘲笑他，告诉他他现在看起来有多么白痴——但不幸的是，她的手就在他手中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你是在开玩笑，对吧？”她一边问，一边咯咯地笑着。她显然拒绝接受现实。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我为什么要拿这个开玩笑？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“你不会是认真的吧？</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯正要朝男生盥洗室的方向走，但莉莉不愿移动，原地站定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“你真以为我会跟你一起去盥洗室吗，波特？”詹姆斯震惊地看着她。“我不去</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">你给我……忍住</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”她不确定地建议道。</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“忍住</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”他无礼地重复道，“我他妈的再也憋不住了</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">而且，你应该庆幸我现在不需要做其他的事情，”莉莉局促不安，“我们可能会像这样被困几天，甚至几周</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“别这么说，”莉莉说，觉得更加恶心，更加绝望了。詹姆斯又朝男生盥洗室的方向走去，但莉莉第二次拦住了他，绝望地呻吟道："听着，我不会和你一起去尿尿，好吗？你只要尿在裤子里就行了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯得意地笑了，他突然想到了一个主意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你想让我在你身上撒尿吗，伊万斯？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉目瞪口呆地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“就像我刚才说的……”她嘶哑道，“给我带路。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这才像话。”詹姆斯把她朝男生盥洗室的方向拖去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">*哦，上帝，哦，上帝，哦，上帝</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">真不敢相信发生了这样的事，*莉莉想道。她跟着詹姆斯穿过霍格沃茨的一条条走廊，一路上低头看着脚下。</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“再走几步……我们到了。”詹姆斯宣布。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉抬起头，看到男孩盥洗室的门就在面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“噢不……”因为某种原因，莉莉生平第一次那么害怕进盥洗室。詹姆斯奇怪地看着她。“来吧，伊万斯。你在浪费宝贵的小便时间。”正当詹姆斯要推门时，莉莉又把他拉了回来。“现在？你没看见我快要急死了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我改变主意了。我不想进去。”她温顺地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯张大了嘴巴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“你改变主意是什么意思？要在这儿尿尿的是我</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“我不去，波特！这是男生盥洗室</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">女孩不应该出现在里面</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">这对我们女孩子来说是个谜……”</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“你在说什么呀，伊万斯？一个谜？这是一间有盥洗室的浴室</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">没有什么神秘的</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">你想在里面会有什么</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">霍格莫德？”詹姆斯说道，“另一个国家？”</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“好吧，好吧，我进去就是了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“终于</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”詹姆斯推开门，冲了进去。现在，他已经忍不住了。他瞥了莉莉一眼，发现她正用另一只手试图捂着眼睛的同时捂住自己的鼻子。</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*她害怕男盥洗室里的东西会把她闪瞎还是别的什么？*詹姆斯困惑地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你在干什么？”詹姆斯问她，“你会撞到什么东西受伤的……我想说的是，你这样很危险，请继续，伊万斯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈哈。”莉莉沉闷地回答。她恢复了理智，把空着的手从脸上放下来。她刚放下手，就大叫起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“这里臭死了</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”她说，又捂住了鼻子。</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯翻了个白眼：“这里是盥洗室，伊万斯，当然臭了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈哈哈，你最聪明。”莉莉扫视了一下盥洗室。女盥洗室看起来确实更好，闻起来还有薰衣草的味道。她希望她不会再来这里了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么，波特。你准备怎么办？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯焦急地用手梳理他的头发，说：“好。我想我只能……”他故意咳嗽，很不自在地解释，“好吧，嗯，像往常一样，我用一只手撒尿——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“好吧，不要说了；请不要再向我说更多的细节了。你自便吧，这样我们就能出去了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“好吧，不许偷看。”詹姆斯警告她。莉莉咒骂了句。“不管你有多想偷看。”他冷嘲热讽地说，一边朝小便池走去，一边朝她眨了眨眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你继续，”莉莉追问道，厌恶地转过身去，这时他拉开裤子拉链，做他的“事”。莉莉立刻听到了液体流动的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">*我能听到詹姆斯·波特尿尿的声音</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">撒尿</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">这是我一生中最恶心的时刻……*莉莉想，她用她的空闲的手捂住了她的一只耳朵，另一只则会留下终生的创伤。</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">液体流淌的声音总算停了，她听到了裤子拉上拉链的声音，莉莉如释重负地叹了口气，总算结束了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“看，伊万斯。没那么糟糕吧？”詹姆斯告诉她，好像她是个刚打过针的小孩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801"><span class="ql-author-21161801">“是没有……”莉莉同意道，“看在上帝的份上，洗手吧</span>！<span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span></p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯走到水池边，把手放在水里。不幸的是，不是莉莉说的那只手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我说的不是跟我粘在一起的那只手，白痴！”她厉声吼道，而詹姆斯狡黠抵消了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我开玩笑呢！开心点儿，真实的。”詹姆斯注意到了她的姿态有多僵硬，“你应该感到高兴，这件盥洗室是空的——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然而，一阵开门声打断了他——更走运的是，进来的是一位斯莱特林——更更走运的是，还是个傲慢的金发斯莱特林：卢修斯·马尔福。他尖锐的双眼立刻注意到了詹姆斯和莉莉。他们一看到马尔福，就恶心地呻吟起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦哟，哦哟，我们这是见到了谁呀？”马尔福说道。他站在门边，把着门让它保持开启，以便与詹姆斯和莉莉保持距离，“自以为是的波特，身边还没有他的掠夺者小姐妹布莱克和卢平——喔，还有泥巴种伊万斯，为着令人作呕的画面添加了恰到好处的一笔。”詹姆斯和莉莉怒火冲冲地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“令人作呕的画面？”詹姆斯厌恶地看着马尔福，“你自己有没有照过镜子啊，马尔福？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">马尔福无视了这句话，将注意点集中在丽丽身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你来这儿做什么啊，泥巴种？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉气得咬紧了牙关。*显然，他没看到礼堂那一幕，*莉莉想，*他还没注意到我们的手。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不许这么叫她，马尔福。”詹姆斯吼道。莉莉很吃惊，他那句话说得那么生气，他又是那么坚定地护着她。马尔福又无视了詹姆斯的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我是不可能再来这儿了，毕竟泥巴种在这里，玷污了这块地方。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉怒视着他——她知道自己可以忽略他的评价，但这句话依然十分伤人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我说了，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">闭嘴</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，马尔福。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特——”莉莉试图开口劝他冷静。马尔福忽然注意到他们紧握的双手，坏笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“天哪，波特，我之前可不知道你上盥洗室的时候还得泥巴种握着你的手。我以为这事够容易做了呢。”他高奥迪大笑起来，关门走了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">但詹姆斯可不会任由他这样轻易离开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">马尔福关门的那一刻，詹姆斯一个箭步冲过盥洗室，莉莉也被他拖了过去。他正打算把门拽开跟上马尔福，莉莉猛然用手臂把门关上，不让他开门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯！你在做什么？”詹姆斯气呼呼地看着她。他试图强行开门，但莉莉强行用手让门保持关闭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你不可以打架！”莉莉严厉地说，“让那个黏糊糊的混蛋自己走吧！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你为什么要阻止我？”詹姆斯完全不理解莉莉为何如此，“伊万斯，你听到他刚刚怎么侮辱你的了，比侮辱我还严重。他就直接喊你泥巴种，就好像那是什么日常用语一样！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我知道，”莉莉重重地叹了口气，“他很做作，很自高自大。”詹姆斯哼了一声，似乎想说马尔福比这句话所概括的恶劣多了，她的话过于轻描淡写。“记得么，上次你跟马尔福打起来，你在校医院待了好几天呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我只是有一些割伤和淤青……可能还断了几块骨头。但马尔福的伤势严重多了。”他自豪地对她说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉翻了个白眼——他无论何时都能如此高傲自得。“是啊，我知道，波特，你牛皮吹够了吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯坏笑起来，然后回想起她刚刚说过的话：“但那也是好几年前了。我想，是三年级结束的时候。你还记得呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊，”莉莉安静地回答道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们一同静立了一秒钟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“马尔福无权那么叫你——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，我知道。”莉莉打断了这句话，暗示他放过这件事，“我只是说，你的手跟我粘在一起了，你不可以跟任何人打架，明白吗？我还想活下去呢，谢谢你了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么？”对她的话，詹姆斯感到很是困惑，“伊万斯，”他柔和地开了口，这语气让她惊着了，“你知道，我只是想在那个混蛋马尔福面前保护你罢了。如果你会受伤，会有危险，我是不可能跟人打起来的。我之前只是开玩笑罢了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉笨拙地看着他。对他的话，她些许有些感动，但也彻底被吓到了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……谢谢你，波特。对此我很高兴。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们用怪异的目光看了看彼此，然后盥洗室的门又开了。不幸的是，詹姆斯和莉莉刚才就站在门前，所以当门猛然打开的时候，他们俩一起被打倒在地。让莉莉尴尬的是，她刚好很不雅地倒在了詹姆斯的上方，跨坐在他的身上。如果开门的是个陌生人倒也没什么——但很不幸，开门的不是个陌生人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊哈！我赢得了五加隆！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人转过头，看到西里斯快乐地跳上跳下，大喊大叫，甚至跳起了战舞。彼得则不悦地掏出了口袋，将硬币递给他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯总算冷心静下来，冲着依旧不雅地倒在地上的二人放肆地清了清嗓子。詹姆斯和莉莉目光看向彼此，脸红得像番茄一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉迅速地从詹姆斯身上起身，二人一同站了起来，想通过大笑缓解一下尴尬的场面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯对他们扬起了眉毛。“我都告诉过你了，虫尾巴，”他用胳膊肘推了推彼得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么？”莉莉和詹姆斯茫然地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不要在意，”西里斯又回答，“那么……不好意思，打扰啦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“大脚板，你没打扰到任何事情，”詹姆斯不适地说。他瞟了一眼莉莉，她看上去也很紧张。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊，当然，”西里斯说，似乎并不相信，“那么，莉莉，你喜欢在上面，对吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉猛然给了他的后脑一击，詹姆斯也跟着来了一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“喔……”西里斯嘟囔道。*我只会击打别人的头顶，而不是其他地方。*他愠怒地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你是怎么从彼得那儿赢得五加隆的，大脚板？”詹姆斯问道，试图逃避刚刚他和莉莉奇怪姿势的话题。西里斯立刻反应过来打算回答，就好像刚刚二人揍他的事情不存在一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“过一阵再告诉他吧，大脚板。我们得走了，魔药课已经迟到了。”彼得说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们第一节要上魔药课！可太好了！今天真是越过越好了！”詹姆斯讽刺地嘟囔道。四位五年级生离开了盥洗室，很快就有零零散散的人盯着莉莉和詹姆斯看。他们走向魔药课教室——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">很不幸，魔药课是和斯莱特林一起上的……</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 噢耶，魔药课啦！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">【前情回顾】</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉早餐吃到一半，就不得不被詹姆斯拖到男生盥洗室。西里斯和彼得推门来看，误认为他们在做不可描述的事情，西里斯为此赢了彼得五加隆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">【正文】</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯并不期待魔药课，原因有很多——最主要是因为害怕，怕自己会在开课几分钟内就把马尔福或斯内普给宰了。说实话，他并不理解为什么他们要和其他学院一起上课。他当然不介意同其他两个学院一起上课，但斯莱特林让他最为恼火。四人加快了步伐去往课堂，心里知道自己已经去得很晚了。我们可以说，魔药老师就是一个彻头彻尾的混——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，布莱克，”曼塞尔教授愤怒地问候他们。西里斯对她眨了眨眼，但她并没有因此就高兴一分，“佩迪鲁，还有伊万斯？我对你很失望，伊万斯，你通常是从不迟到的。”莱姆斯和安娜坐在一起，好奇地看着他们。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“对不起，教授，波特不得不去盥洗室解决问题。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">教室里爆发出一阵窃笑。为这句话，詹姆斯怒视了莉莉一眼。莱姆斯和安娜哈哈大笑，他们对于詹姆斯需要解手的猜测看来是对的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“坐下。你们已经扰乱了我这节课的开头。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*曼塞尔教授今天心情可真好啊，*西里斯干巴巴地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯和彼得选了莱姆斯和安娜旁边的桌子坐下。西里斯正打算坐，就注意到莱姆斯和安娜坐在一起。他对莱姆斯竖起了大拇指。莱姆斯十分恼火地用魔杖挪开了西里斯打算坐的椅子，导致他痛苦地栽倒在地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“月亮脸！你会付出代价的！”西里斯按摩着后身——某些女孩特别喜爱的部位——想看看自己是不是还一切正常，“还是得承认，这招使得不错。”他嘟囔道。莱姆斯开心地微笑起来。西里斯注意到一群女孩正渴慕地看着他。他对她们眨眨眼，她们则尴尬地移开了目光：“别担心啦女士们，我完好无损！”他拍了自己的身后一巴掌，女孩们咯咯笑起来回应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“布莱克先生，能不能麻烦您老人家坐下！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯鞠了一躬，坐在了椅子上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，詹姆斯和莉莉不情不愿地在朋友们前方的一张桌子前坐了下来。直到此刻，他们才意识到：在分开之前，他们必须得每节课都坐在一起了。曼塞尔教授恶毒地看着他们——看上去，她还想吼出一些话来发泄，而詹姆斯和莉莉正是她的主要目标。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，伊万斯，我不喜欢有学生在我的课上公开示爱。”斯莱特林学生们恶心地发出了哼声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*这头老母牛可能从来没被爱过也没恋爱过吧*詹姆斯苦涩地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“教授，”莉莉咬牙切齿地说，“我们不是故意这样的。难道邓布利多教授没有——”然而她的话却被粗鲁地打断了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“邓布利多教授告知了我你们的情况……尴尬的情况。”她恶心地看着他们</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">继续</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，“我必须要说，你们都很不负责任，也都很愚蠢。因为你们俩，我要从格兰芬多学院各扣十分。”班上的学生们恼怒地呻吟起来。莉莉恼火地叹了口气，而詹姆斯呢，他的性格我们是了解的——发生了</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">这种事</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，他是不可能保持</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">沉默</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">什么？</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”詹姆斯气得猛然站起身子，莉莉试图把他拽回座位。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哦不</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">果然开始了，*莱姆斯想，*詹姆斯，求求你，闭嘴吧……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你要扣格兰芬多的分，就因为一件</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">没发生在课堂</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">的事情，而这甚至都不是我们的错！”西里斯吹起了口哨，众人用怪异的目光看着他。詹姆斯太生气了，甚至没注意到，就继续吼道：“这特么太可笑了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特先生！你怎么</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">敢</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">这样对我讲话！在我的课上要注意用词！我还要再扣你的分，因为你扰乱课堂，自找麻烦！”曼塞尔教授怒不可遏，“关禁闭，波特，今晚七点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这太不公平了！”詹姆斯争辩道。莉莉又一次拽住他的手臂，恼火地看着他。显然，如果詹姆斯被罚禁闭，莉莉就不得不跟他一起关禁闭了。*这可真特么的完美啊，*她想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，坐下。</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">马上。</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”莉莉气呼呼地小声说道。詹姆斯不再怒视教授，他转而看着莉莉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*行吧，*詹姆斯心想，*伊万斯，为了你，我坐。*两秒钟后，他开始纳闷为什么自己会这样想，感觉心烦意乱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他缓缓地坐回去，心中闷闷不乐。莉莉好奇地看着他，很惊讶他居然肯听她的建议。*可能他总算长大了呢……*莉莉想，*……才没有呢。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">看上去课堂似乎要开始了，然而马尔福决定开口讲话，以便炒热欢乐的气氛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗯，我们都知道你俩的关系中谁做主导，波特！泥巴种骑在你头上呢！”马尔福用胳膊肘怼了怼他身边的“朋友们”的肋骨——那些自己不会思考的大号白·痴——示意他们一起笑。他严厉地看着他们，在桌下指指自己瞄准他们关键部位的魔杖，做出一副要握紧它的样子。那群男生面带忧虑地看看彼此，然后歇斯底里地大笑起来。他们不明白马尔福在桌下都示意了些什么，但如果他想让他们笑，他们特么的</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">肯定会</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">照办，不然之后他会抽打他们，以示惩罚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">男生们狂笑了几分钟，马尔福觉得这有一点过头了，就用一只手划过喉咙，示意他们停止。笑声顷刻间消失了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“滚你X的，马尔福。”詹姆斯怒道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“安静， 波特！不然我就不得不再继续扣你的分了！”曼塞尔教授警告道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯恼火地叹了口气，忍住了再说出一句挖苦的冲动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">教室平静下来，曼塞尔教授解释说这节课他们要做“厄里斯魔药”。因为詹姆斯和莉莉的手还站在一起，他们不得不一起合作魔药。曼塞尔教授表示，魔药完成后学生们要把它喝下去——如果他们做得没问题的话，眼前会闪过一些画面，那是他们心中最强烈的渴望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“擦！”莉莉咒骂道。她在切一些药材，这已经是她五分钟内第五次切到手指了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯，拜托，这件事就交给我——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，波特，我完全有能力自己搞定！”莉莉继续努力用左手切着药材。詹姆斯悄悄用魔咒治好了她的伤口。莉莉太专注了，并没有注意到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯很纳闷自己为什么要为她疗伤。他脑子里突然跳出一个手舞足蹈的西里斯，口中唱着让人恼怒的小调：“因为你爱她啊！你想吻她啊！你想——”趁这段旋律继续下去之前，詹姆斯赶紧摇摇头，将它从脑子里赶了出去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他叹了口气，继续挥动魔杖，搅拌魔药。他已经记不清自己到底搅拌了多少次了。他想，过一阵子自己就要为此付出代价，毕竟做魔药的时候你必须得记清自己到底搅拌了几次。然而，他完全数不清楚，因为他一直盯着伊万斯，原因想来十分奇怪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*她好执拗啊，*詹姆斯看着她，心想。她又一次拒绝了他的帮助。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉重重地将红发捋到了耳后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*她很喜欢这个动作。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉从繁忙的工作中抬起了头，发现詹姆斯正盯着她看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你搅拌了多少次了？”她质问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我——啊——呃，45次了。”他犹豫地回答。莉莉怀疑地看了看他，又继续切起药材来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">最终每个两人小组都搞定了魔药，依旧坐在原位等着品尝。詹姆斯看着他和莉莉的魔药——幸运的是，颜色看上去是对的，整体看起来也是预期的样子。他大松一口气。而莉莉呢，又一次怀疑地看了他一眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“好的，全体注意，每人喝一杯魔药，然后记录下你看到的自己最深的渴望。”曼塞尔教授说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯带着恶心的神情看着彼得和他的魔药。不幸的是，他们的“渴望魔药”看上去，呃，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">一点也不让人渴望</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。它本该是红颜色，实际上却是一种丑陋的、粪便般的棕色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“教授？”西里斯叫道。她转过身，怒火冲冲地看着他。西里斯已经舀了一勺药水，看着棕色的粘稠液体以极其缓慢的速度滴落下来。他厌恶地将勺子丢进了坩埚，“教授，我想彼得把我俩的药水搞砸了。”他责怪道。彼得没有争辩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“布莱克，你必须喝下魔药，才能知道你们到底有没有做对它。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*她特么完全知道我们已经搞砸了！她就是想折磨我们，逼我们喝了这杯大·</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">便</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，*西里斯苦涩地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“行吧，教授！”他做出一副振奋的样子，在桌下悄悄对她竖起了中指。他又转向魔药，发现丢进坩埚里的勺子不见了——显然，它是融进了这锅烂泥里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗯，美味。”他转向彼得，彼得看上去紧张而忧虑，“来吧，虫尾巴，女士优先！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">彼得一脸茫然地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么——”彼得开口说道。然而，西里斯已经装好一杯他们熬制的“烂泥”，舀了一勺，将它猛然送进了彼得的喉咙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*呵呵，他看上去倒像是个人形豚鼠呢，*西里斯快乐地想。莱姆斯看着他，皱起眉头。他又想起了什么，神情立刻变了——*轮到他总比轮到我好，*他将注意力重新转回他和安娜的魔药上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">彼得一吞下全部的药水，脸立刻肿胀起来，变成了红绿灯的颜色——先是鲜红，再是淡黄，最后一下子成了草绿色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯尖叫一声，往后撤退。彼得正踉踉跄跄向他走来，手捂着嘴，西里斯只能假设接下来要发生什么——他揽过安娜的腰——安娜原本正背对他站在他身后忙着写一些笔记。她迷惑地说了一句：“西里斯！你在干什么？”就被他仓促地推到了身前当盾牌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉正打算与詹姆斯一起喝下一杯魔药。两人把杯子端到嘴边，却停了下来，因为身后传来一个女孩的尖叫。莉莉一下子认出这声音是安娜的。两人转过身，看到令人恶心的一幕；格兰芬多们倒吸了一口凉气，而斯莱特林们快乐地大笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们面前是彼得，神情惊恐害怕，呕吐物顺着他的下巴一滴滴落下；安娜站在他面前，闭着眼睛，恶心地大张着嘴，脸上、头发上和衬衫上都满是令人恶心的、脏兮兮的绿色呕吐物，味道甚至可以传遍千里之外。每个人一闻到那个气味，都迅速捂住了鼻子，低声嘟囔着“呕”。西里斯站在安娜身后，手仍然像一开始抓住她一样揽着她的腰。安娜愉悦地发现，他的两手上也满是呕吐物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊，天哪……”西里斯厌恶地呻吟道。莉莉同情地看着安娜，但同时也心生恐惧：安娜恢复正常后可不会开心的——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯·布莱克！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”安娜擦去袍子上的呕吐物。她大吼出声，试图把她彼得吐出来的东西全弄掉，结果嘴上也搞进去了一些。她自己突然也感觉到了恶心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯一听到自己的名字，立刻跳起来，一头钻到桌下藏了起来。他可不想跟詹姆斯搞出同款的黑眼圈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜嘟囔着，拿起西里斯本该喝下的那杯魔药，一股脑倒在了彼得的脸上。每个人都吓得大口喘息，但莉莉丝毫不感意外。她已经见过朋友发火了——显然，好戏还在后面呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜抓起那一坩埚剩下的、难看的棕色魔药，猛力将西里斯从桌下拽了出来，然后——接下来发生的事情只有西里斯一人感到意外——她将魔药全倒在了他的头顶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不不不不不不——</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">我的头发！”西里斯惨叫道。棕色的粘稠魔药从他脸上滴下，一滴滴落到地板上，“我那性·</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">·</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">感的头发！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莱姆斯看到此情此景，笑得歇斯底里。詹姆斯尤其开心，因为他想到了西里斯之前对他们做的事情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">五分钟后，课堂再一次平静下来。彼得已经被送到校医院等待恢复，西里斯和安娜各自完成了清理，身上已经没有彼得的呕吐物和恶心的魔药了。但他们身上仍然湿漉漉的，头发也耷拉着。呕吐物是不见了，但气味却还在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">骚乱过后，詹姆斯和莉莉又一次打算品尝他们的魔药。两人拿起了高脚杯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈……干杯。”詹姆斯说着，拿自己的高脚杯和莉莉的碰了一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“干杯，”她回道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人将头一仰，一口喝干了魔药。尝到味道的一刻，他们的脸都扭曲了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这药完全不让人渴望。”詹姆斯嘟囔道。莉莉点点头，表示同意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们一起闭上了眼睛，等着魔药起作用。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">突然，詹姆斯的脑海中闪过一系列画面。显然，这副厄里斯魔药是管用的。一开始，那些闪过他眼前的不连续画面没什么含义——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">最终，画面凝在了一起，詹姆斯看到一抹大红色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*红色？这是红发吗？*詹姆斯困惑地想。画面一开始十分模糊，但随着时间的推移变得清晰了。这显然是一头红发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*但这是谁的头发呢……哦不，拜托不要——*他的想法得到了证实：这头红发显然属于莉莉·伊万斯。在脑海中，他看到了自己微笑的面容。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哦，天哪！这是什么意思？我最强烈的渴望是伊万斯？*他没有意识到，画面正变得越来越糟糕。他看到了更多的画面——超级无敌多的画面。画面扫过了莉莉的脸，然后再往下……*哦，老天啊！一个果的伊万斯！</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">果——的伊万斯！这就是我最强烈的渴望！擦——！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他试图转过身，但却发现自己很好奇，还在一直盯着看。*你这变···态！别看了！西里斯给你带来了很坏的影响，这你是知道的！别看了！这是伊万斯！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，莉莉也在眼前看到了魔药带来的画面。她等待着一串模糊的画面越变越清晰——最终一个画面跳了出来，她认出这是她自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*什么？我最强烈的渴望是我自己？*莉莉心想，*我不懂。当然我还是得说，我的头发看上去挺不错的……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">但是画面并没有停下来，它还在继续。它慢慢左移——莉莉看到自己在对某个人微笑着，扑闪着睫毛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*扑闪着睫毛？我这是怎么了？我是渴望患上眼病吗？*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">画面继续左移，直到她看到了清晰而明确的图景——</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">波特！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他在那里做什么？他不可能是我的渴望！就是不可能！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">更让莉莉无比惊恐的是，她看到自己</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">依偎</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">在了詹姆斯·波特的身上，深深地吻住了他的嘴唇，两人一起腼腆地微笑起来。*</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">啊——不！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">我最强烈的渴望是</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">亲吻波特</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">画面从詹姆斯和莉莉的脑海中消失了。他们睁开了眼睛，看到对方就在几英尺外，一同发出了惊恐的尖叫。他们重重地喘息着，十分警觉。两人忧虑地从彼此身边跳开，尽可能远离对方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯试图盯着除莉莉以外的任何东西看，但思绪却回到了她一丝··不··挂的画面上，脸立刻红得像他们的魔药一样。莉莉也转过身不去看他，因为她感觉自己的眼睛盯住了詹姆斯的嘴唇。对她而言，这可不是什么好消息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯审视着他们惊恐不安的脸：“嘿，詹姆斯，你还好吗？你看上去就好像你是看见了什么——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“看见了什么？”詹姆斯吼道，“我什么都没看见！什么都没有！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯赶紧退后一步：“行……”他用怪异的目光看着詹姆斯，“那么，莉莉，”他转向了红发姑娘，她跳开了，看上去十分紧张，“你看到的最强烈的渴望是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">听到这个问题，莉莉的眼睛一下子睁大了。“呃……我……噢……我敢说我们的魔药搞砸了。”她安静地说道，避开了问题，眼睛瞥向詹姆斯——詹姆斯正用紧张的目光看着她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“对！我同意！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“为什么？你看到什么了，尖头叉子？”西里斯坏笑道，就好像他看到了他对自己的渴望一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*擦！*詹姆斯在脑海中诅咒道，*我能说什么？‘我只不过看到了果·的莉莉而已，问题不大’吗？*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……我看到……我……呃……在代表英格兰……打魁地奇？”詹姆斯编起了故事，“是啊，我是队长</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”他撒谎道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯点点头，心里有些触动：“你呢，莉莉？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*噢！我？我只是看到了我在吻该·死的波特而已！去他的！愚蠢的魔药！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我看到我……当上了……魔法部部长，”莉莉点点头，显得活力十足，“没错，我就是看到了这个！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯看着他们：“那么，你们各自都看到了一些画面，也就是说魔药没有搞砸咯。这确实是你们的渴望没错吧？”他疑惑地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉渐渐明白了他的意思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊，对，对，没错！哈哈！对！魔药一切正常！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们迅速转过身，面对着教室的前方，避免视线接触。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“他们这是咋啦？”安娜问道。西里斯正打算回答，安娜说：“我在跟</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">讲话。”西里斯看上去有些愧疚：显然，安娜还在为彼得呕吐事件生气呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉静静坐着，思考着魔药告诉他们的事，然而马尔福打断了他们的想法。他在教室另一侧叫着詹姆斯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“诶，波特！”詹姆斯敏锐地转过头，看到马尔福洋洋自得的脸，皱起了眉头，“那么，你最强烈的渴望是什么？在公共休息室跟莉莉·伊万斯X吗？”詹姆斯对魔药的困惑迅速转为了对马尔福所说的话的愤怒。莉莉挪开了目光，十分尴尬，“不，等等，不好意思，你们已经</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">完成</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">这一步了，对吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我最强烈的渴望，马尔福，”詹姆斯厉声说，“是看到你的身体碎成一片一片，用来喂给一群狼。这个渴望现在就可以实现，只要你还在张着你那大嘴巴。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">听到“狼”这个字，莱姆斯本能地抬起了头，然后告诉自己：*不，我不可能吃他的。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“安静！”曼塞尔教授命令道。马尔福坏笑起来，将恼怒的目光从詹姆斯身上挪回到教授身上。詹姆斯也是如此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉充满歉意地看着詹姆斯：“波特？”曼塞尔教授讲话时，她小声说道。詹姆斯转过头来看着她，试图让脸回到正常的颜色，忘掉自己看到过的莉莉画面，“抱歉，当初在盥洗室我不该阻止你揍马尔福的脸。下次你再见到他时，一定</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">要</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">揍他。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯微微笑了一下：“很好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉将注意力转回正写板书的曼塞尔教授身上，但她的手却迅速被拽了起来——她看到了詹姆斯，后者正站起身子。莉莉暗自诅咒着自己刚刚讲的话——“下次你再见到他”显然指的是詹姆斯的眼睛再一次看到马尔福时。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不是现在，你这白··痴！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">全班同学转过身来看着他们。每个人都在看着战幕，詹姆斯正带着满满的嫌恶看着马尔福。詹姆斯打算立刻、马上走过去面对他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，坐下，马上，不然我要扣掉格兰芬多更多分了。而我要提醒你，托你的福，格兰芬多已经没剩多少分了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯依然看着马尔福。金发男生傲慢地报以坏笑，招手引诱着詹姆斯，以目光示意道：要是够爷们的话，应该走过去当着全班和烦人精教授的面揍他一顿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*看看他！那个金发白痴！就好像他在挑战我……我也想接受这个挑战。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">马尔福尖刻地扬起了眉毛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“詹姆斯！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他转过头，看到不止一个人在喊他的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯四下张望，看到了西里斯。他的这位朋友在热切地点着头，以此示意他把马尔福的脸揍扁。他还把拳头举到了脸前做着打拳的动作，配上一些让人尴尬的音效。每个人都用怪异的目光看着他，包括詹姆斯在内。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯又看向莱姆斯。莱姆斯直视着他，目光炯炯，缓慢地摇着头。他在用目光告诉詹姆斯，揍马尔福是个糟糕的主意，他现在应该坐下来。至少应该一脚把马尔福踢出教室，最好别当着老师的面。莱姆斯总是理性聪明的那个，但这一次，詹姆斯并不确定他是否应该遵循莱姆斯的建议。他最近已经忍受了够多马尔福的垃圾发言，也憋回了够多……甚至是过多的怒火，就算……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他的目光停在了莉莉的身上。莉莉怒不可遏，对他的愚蠢翻着白眼。她不敢相信，也很纳闷为什么詹姆斯要看着她考虑她的想法。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">接下来，他又看着安娜。安娜正涂着红色的指甲油，脸上的表情显然极为生气。詹姆斯轻咳一声，想引起她的注意，但她还是在继续涂着她的指甲油。詹姆斯发誓，他听到了她低声咒骂的话：“西里斯·布莱克……愚蠢……无知……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他将眼睛从女孩们身边挪开了，因为她的怒火正让他心神不宁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯最终看向了彼得，后者刚从校医院回来，脸色看上去怪异而病态。詹姆斯向彼得挥手示意，用目光询问他自己该怎么做。彼得只是耸了耸肩，完全一脸茫然。*空有一身肥肉，完全不顶用啊*詹姆斯心想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯给了马尔福最后一个怒视，静静坐了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“总算</span>
  <span class="ql-author-13512661">……</span>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”莉莉叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“马尔福先生，你今晚七点也来关禁闭。”教授说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯快乐地微笑起来，但笑容立刻又消失了。他将不得不和马尔福一起关禁闭。一想到这一点，他又感觉生气不已。马尔福听到自己也要关禁闭，咆哮了一声。等教授一转过身背对他，他就对她报以粗鲁的一瞥。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯看到这二人没有打起来，失望地呻吟了一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嘿，他到底为什么宁可采纳你的建议也不理我的？”西里斯困惑地问莱姆斯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯叹了口气：“因为我是掠夺者里最聪明的那个呀，大脚板。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那彼得是什么人？”西里斯好奇地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……”*最胆小的那个，*莱姆斯心想，但不打算直言，“最……呃，忠诚的那个！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那詹姆斯呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*最固执且傲慢大过本事的那个，*莱姆斯想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“最勇敢的那个！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那我呢？”西里斯问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*最蠢的那个，*莱姆斯在心里开起了玩笑，*行，让我想想，怎样评价才能让他不因为心生不满而揍我呢……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“最，呃……爱卖弄风··骚的那个？”莱姆斯建议道。他等着西里斯一听到这话就来揍他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">但让莱姆斯惊讶的是，西里斯对于这个头衔似乎很高兴：“多谢啦，兄弟！”他快乐地说道，拍了拍莱姆斯的背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃……不客气？”莱姆斯回答道，心里有些困惑。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 图书馆的灾难，与“很坏很坏”的嗅嗅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">【前情回顾】</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">魔药课上，西里斯和彼得做出了灾难级的“厄里斯魔药”。彼得被西里斯喂了魔药吐出来，西里斯拖了安娜做挡箭牌，导致安娜被吐了一身，大打出手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">而莉莉和詹姆斯的魔药却成功了。在魔药的作用下，他们发现自己最强烈的渴望竟然是对方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">【正文】</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉感到很累——跟詹姆斯绑定实在让人筋疲力竭，简直没有一刻是乏味的。在一整天的时间里她当了消防员（fireman）——或者说，她更愿意称自己为消防“媛”（firewoman）——灭了火，当了和事佬阻止他人打架，而且，呃，还做了男厕装潢观察员？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她和詹姆斯这一整天上课都非常挣扎。每节课上，他们都不得不忍受他人的凝视、嘲笑和指指点点——所有事情加起来都能写满五英尺长的羊皮纸了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">终于到了晚餐时间，詹姆斯对此感到很开心。掠夺者、莉莉和安娜走出了魔法史教室，詹姆斯开始急切地与西里斯讨论晚餐的话题。然而，莉莉却有不同的想法。詹姆斯以为他们应该是在向礼堂走，但让他无比诧异的是，她在把他带向别的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃，你在干什么？你是忘了礼堂怎么走吗？它应该在另一个方向。”詹姆斯用手一指，“循着气味……不，等等，那是西里斯的体味。”他捂住了鼻子。西里斯听到这句冒犯，忍不住喊道：“喂！我没那么难闻吧！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦不，波特。我们要去图书馆。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉用力拽着他的手，把他离礼堂的美食越拽越远。西里斯大笑起来，他觉得莉莉在开玩笑。但慢慢地，他明白了她是认真的，吓得倒吸一口冷气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“图书馆！”詹姆斯呻吟起来，“为什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们要开始研究一下，还得找到一个可以帮我们解决盥洗室问题的咒语。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*波特绝对别想跟我一起去女盥洗室，*莉莉愤怒地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那拜拜啦，叉砸！祝你在图书馆愉快。”西里斯冲詹姆斯大大地眨了一下眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯用怪异的目光看着他，不明白这一眨眼应当意味着什么。西里斯以一种友善的方式拍了拍詹姆斯的背，但拍得有点太重，让詹姆斯咳嗽起来，还朝前方踉跄了几步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“再见，安娜。一会儿见。”莉莉告诉她的朋友，然后将詹姆斯从男生之间拖了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">再一次，安娜和剩下的两个掠夺者看着詹姆斯和莉莉急匆匆地离开，这已经是一天之内第二次了。三人走向礼堂，西里斯露出微笑，忍不住偷偷地咯咯笑起来。莱姆斯和安娜一起对他报以怪异的凝视。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“喔，拜托！这俩人是要笑死我么！急匆匆就朝图书馆去了，好像他们真的会读书一样——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“大脚板，你没打算再赌一把詹姆斯和莉莉会接吻吧？”莱姆斯问，“你哪怕上次也没赢。詹姆斯都解释过了，你直接对着他们的脸开了门，所以他们就被撞到了，呃……只是姿态有些怪异。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯哼了一声：“姿态怪异，去他的！莉莉都跟詹姆斯在男生盥洗室的地板上搞了！”这句话让安娜给了他一巴掌。“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">嗷</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">。而且我问你，为什么詹姆斯和莉莉会那样站在门前呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯试图想出一个解释，但他想不出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*老天啊，*莱姆斯想，*西里斯·布莱克比我聪明……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你得承认，西里斯说到点上了，”安娜静静地说。但一看到西里斯的表情，她就立刻后悔了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“天啊，安娜，我是听到你同意——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“闭嘴，西里斯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯注意到了她的怒火：“我猜你还是对我很生气，是吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你拿我当人肉盾牌挡呕吐物！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">在安娜单纯为了证明这一点就想故意吐到西里斯脸上之前，莱姆斯赶紧阻止了她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“对了，彼得人呢？”莱姆斯问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，他是回校医院了。”西里斯回答。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“为什么？”安娜怀疑地问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“他在吐棕色泡泡，讲真挺烦人的。特别是在泡泡冒出来的时候还有一股味道，而且它是从他身体的两个地方一起冒出来的，如果你能懂我的意思——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">安娜举手示意他闭嘴：“你讲得太多了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉沿着图书馆的过道一路巡查，找出了每一部可能可以给他们解决问题提供线索的书，以及每一部跟盥洗室问题可以扯上关系的书。她把这些书全都匆匆丢到詹姆斯手里让他拿着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯，你知道我只有一只手来拿这些愚蠢的书吗？”詹姆斯指出。他抱着高高一叠书，它们在他空闲的手上摇摇晃晃，“而且，为什么你总是在选又沉又厚的那些？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*为了让你痛苦，折磨你啊，*莉莉愤慨地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“闭嘴，波特。你是个男生，男生应该强壮不是吗？少哭哭啼啼的。”莉莉又丢给詹姆斯一本书，这让詹姆斯手中的书堆险些翻倒，“我认为这样应该暂时够了。”莉莉把他拖到一张桌子前，坐了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">暂时</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">？啊天哪……”詹姆斯咕哝道。他并不怎么喜欢读书，除了那些名字类似于《每月魁地奇扫帚》和《媚娃之梦》这种——就是说，那些图多字少的杂志。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉从书堆上拿出一本《棘手（sticky）的黏着（sticky）咒语及其反咒》，坐了下来，打开书开始阅读。詹姆斯不情不愿地跟随她的脚步，随便拿了本书坐在她旁边，开始假装阅读。然而，时间刚过了五分钟，他就开始感到烦了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*这破地方什么情况？去他的图书馆，*詹姆斯在心中抱怨道，*除了读书什么事都不能做！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯懒洋洋地拿起书，放在脑袋上作为娱乐。他试图保持书的平衡，看它能在脑袋上停留多久。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉正读得自如，忽然意识到詹姆斯坐立不安，晃来晃去，因为她的手也在被拉扯着。她抬起了头，看到詹姆斯没在读书，而是在做一项全无意义的活动——保持头顶书的平衡。他手臂伸开，以保持身体的稳定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特，停下！”她恼怒地轻声说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">唉，詹姆斯被莉莉突然的话语吓着了，所以他转过了头。在这迅速的动作之下，书掉在了地板上，纸张一路随之扑动。声音在安静的图书馆回响着，一些学生被粗鲁地打扰到了，对着他们发出“嘘！”的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我还在给自己计时，数着书能在我头顶保持多久平衡呢，”詹姆斯用清晰可辨的声音说，“在你打扰我之前，我已经坚持了六分二十三秒了！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉怒火冲冲地看着他：“降低音量，行么？还有，你应该好好读书，找到解决我们问题的方法！难道你想我们永远像现在这样吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯看着她，回想起自己关于她的第一个梦——莉莉与他坐在一起，她在他的怀里……他们的手握在一起的感觉多舒适，多自然啊……还有厄里斯魔药……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他意识到自己——或者脑子里的其他人，可能是西里斯——静静地说了句：“是的……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">但他绝不可能对伊万斯承认这一点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯还没等回答，就听到一个人走过来的声音。莉莉咕哝了一句“啊哦”，詹姆斯转过身，看到了怒火冲冲的平斯夫人——她目光炯炯，捡起了几秒钟前掉在地上的书。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不要弄坏我珍贵的书，波特先生。”平斯夫人恶狠狠地说。詹姆斯发出一声尖叫作为回应——这女人把他吓散架了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她从各个角度检查着那本书，掸去上面的灰尘——尽管那本书根本没有肉眼可见的灰尘。图书馆的地板并不脏，平斯夫人不可能允许它脏的。她把书放在詹姆斯面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你很走运，波特先生。这本书没被弄坏。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*她说起话来，就好像这本书是她自己的孩子一样，*詹姆斯心想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“小心点儿，不然我就禁止你再来图书馆。”她警告道，然后趾高气扬地离开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“天啊，看她这么一本正经的，就好像块铁板一样，”他笑着用胳膊肘怼了一下莉莉。莉莉觉得这并不好笑，又继续开始阅读。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">几小时过去了。莉莉一直在静静看书，詹姆斯则从书本平衡游戏中吸取了教训，开始玩起了羽毛笔平衡游戏，把羽毛笔横在他的上唇和鼻子之间。他把这个成就展示给了莉莉，后者依然不觉得这有什么趣味。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“叼（瞧）我贵（会）做深（什）墨（么），伊望（万）斯！”他自豪地说道，声音模糊不清。拿嘴唇顶羽毛笔和说话难以兼得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉翻了个白眼，合上了另一本书——又一次，这本书对分开她和詹姆斯毫无用处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“没用。这些愚蠢的书里没有任何关于‘手部黏着咒语’的内容。”莉莉抱怨道，“但无论如何，我找到了一个解决我们盥洗室问题的咒语。你只需要用魔杖指着自己，念一下这个咒语。每天早上一次，晚上一次。”她指着从一本书某页找到的咒语说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这特么是什么原理？”詹姆斯问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我不知道，波特。但因为某种原因，你不需要去盥洗室，也不会急着去了。我只是很高兴我再也不用去你们恶心的男生盥洗室了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“喂！也没那么难闻吧！”詹姆斯抗议道，“很讽刺啊，在早上的‘解手事件’之后你才找到了这个解决问题的咒语。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“倒霉啊，波特，事情就是这样的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯忍住了怼回去的冲动：“那么，我们现在是不是可以走了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉大笑起来，这可不是詹姆斯想看到的反应：“不可能，”詹姆斯惨兮兮地把脸埋在手中，“我们还可以再查阅一些书。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯，你要等到猴年马月，”詹姆斯强调，“才能看完所有这些该死的书。</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">我</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">有个好主意。”他用高傲的语气对她说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦不，”她摇了摇头，还没等他说出口就否决了他的主意，“你的方法通常总会是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，才不是！瞧，我才是手里有魔杖的那个——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“别提醒我这一点。”莉莉咕哝道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“而我打算用一个飞来咒——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！不，不，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">不</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，波特！”她担忧地摇摇头，“你不能用这个咒语——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“让我证明给你看，伊万斯，”詹姆斯像狼一般快意地咧嘴一笑，“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">‘手书’飞来！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”他一挥魔杖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">图书馆里的每个人都转过头来看着他。有些人甚至吓得大叫起来，因为他们听到了詹姆斯刚刚吼出的话。学生们急匆匆地逃离了图书馆，以逃避即将发生的一切。詹姆斯看着他们跑走，很是疑惑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你这白痴！”莉莉尖叫道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯看着她，眼神和他看那些逃离者们一样——他觉得自己的方法明明好极了。他向书柜上的书看去，发现它们正在缓缓地挤出原本塞进去的位置，最终彻底飞出了书架。詹姆斯以为只会有五六本书优雅地向他飞来，落在他手上，而伊万斯会被此情此景深深惊艳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">但他完全错了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">书架上大约一百本——可能更多——各种各样的书断定，自己詹姆斯想要的是“关于手的书”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉看着书向他们飞来，都大声尖叫。莉莉飞快地拽着詹姆斯的手，拖他来到了他们所在的桌子底下，把桌子当成盾牌。说实话，她并不介意詹姆斯被书海砸死，因为他活该。但是，考虑到他们现在的情况，他要是被书砸了，她在他身边也会有同样的下场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们缩在桌下，听着倾泻而来的书本重重砸在木头桌面上的声音。震耳欲聋的噪音之中，两人各自堵上了唯一能保护的一只耳朵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特！”莉莉愤怒地吼道。图书馆原本要求保持安静，但她吼出了这么大的声音却仍然听不到自己讲话，因为四周满是书本的撞击声，还夹杂着其他奇怪的碎裂声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“到底有多少该死的书是关于手的？”书本还在砸向桌子，詹姆斯吼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“显然有很多！”莉莉从地板上捡起一本书，它的标题是《巧手（handy）施展消声咒》。她诅咒起来。声音响亮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这本书用在你身上倒是会很有用！”她不断揍着詹姆斯的手臂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊！但这完全没道理——啊！这本书跟关于手的咒语完全无关——啊！这咒语是有些搞砸了——</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">啊！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不，</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">你自己</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">搞砸了！这本书的标题是包含了‘手’！不幸的是它跟手一点关系都没有！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯慢慢终于明白发生了什么：“噢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">最终，书本撞击桌面的声音停止了。莉莉和詹姆斯痛苦地抱着头——经历了刚才这件事，他们都开始头疼了。他们从桌下爬了出来，面对着眼前凌乱的一幕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">四处都是堆积如山的书本——但不是很整齐的堆积，倒更像是垃圾场的垃圾山。桌椅翻倒，一些书柜也倒了下去。在书本如旋风般飞过图书馆的过程中，还有一些书页被撕了下来，飘在空中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">书山之中突然伸出了一只手，莉莉吓得尖叫起来。他们听到一声含混的求救声。两人踉踉跄跄地走过一堆书本，试图把那只手拽出来。手的主人终于解脱出来，但詹姆斯却开始后悔他们帮了她——那是一个粗暴狂怒的平斯夫人。詹姆斯不安地揉了揉头发。两人瑟缩起来，平斯夫人则开始大吼大叫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你们不许再进入图书馆！”她对他们吼道，“你们怎么敢伤害我宝贵的书本？</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">滚，马上滚！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两人迅速地后退着走到出口，但詹姆斯走得有一点点过快了，他毫无预兆地绊倒在地。这已经是他今天第一百次跌倒了。而且，再一次，莉莉倒在了他的身上。两人都痛得呻吟起来，同时引起他们呻吟的还有一个事实：看上去，他们总是倒在对方身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*我们必须得意识到，我们摔倒的时候总是倒在对方身上，*詹姆斯心想。他开始回忆厄里斯魔药下他看到的画面。莉莉每在他身上一秒，他的脸就红一秒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">而你们猜猜，在这一刻谁刚好走到图书馆来了呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">我就知道！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯发出了胜利者的欢呼，手插后腰凝视着詹姆斯和莉莉。他看上去没注意到，甚至完全不在乎图书馆已经乱成了一片狼藉。詹姆斯和莉莉看到自己第二次在这么有失体面的状态下被人看到，脸都再次红了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我必须得告诉月亮脸！”西里斯一瞬间抛出了图书馆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉迅速站了起来，詹姆斯用目光寻找着让他绊倒的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*一本书……*詹姆斯愠怒地想，*一本愚蠢的书……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他把书捡了起来，它的标题是《木棍和石头让人折断骨头，但比不上恶咒快——恶咒完美指南！》。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“愚蠢的书……简直想要了我的命……”詹姆斯埋怨道。他将目光移开了书本，发现平斯夫人还在看着他们。她的双眼仿佛要气得从脑袋上蹦出来了。听到詹姆斯侮辱她“宝贵的书本”，她显然极为不悦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你们还赖在这里做什么？滚出我的图书馆，离我的书远点！”平斯夫人再一次对他们吼道，“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">马上！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">二人飞快地奔向出口，感到尴尬又耻辱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我真不敢相信这一切发生了，”莉莉眼泪汪汪地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*图书馆，*莉莉心想，*波特不去的地方，唯一能让我摆脱的他的地方——它被毁了，我还被</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">禁止</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">再进入那里。*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">巧得不能再巧的是，得意洋洋的西里斯回到了詹姆斯和莉莉面前。他倚靠着图书馆外的墙壁。跟随他一起到来的是莱姆斯和安娜，他们友好地说了句“嘿你们好”，但完全被西里斯突然的兴奋发言盖了过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我又一次抓到你们俩做这些事！又一次！去他的，这次我没打赌。需要彼得的时候他人跑到哪儿去了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉筋疲力竭地叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯正打算走进图书馆随便读点东西放松一下，然而詹姆斯拦住了他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我要是你的话我就不会进去，哥们儿。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莱姆斯给了他一个怪异的眼神，然后将门轻轻推开一条缝。他朝里偷看一眼，看到毁为一旦的图书馆，不禁倒吸一口冷气。平斯夫人大吼一声：“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">滚出去</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！”莱姆斯吓得猛然关上了门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃，多谢你毁了我用来放松的地方。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“别提这个了，月亮脸。”一行人回到休息室的路上，詹姆斯拍了拍他的背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“图书馆事件”的两小时后，詹姆斯和莉莉穿过霍格沃茨场地，来到约好要关禁闭的地方。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*看上去破事还真是多呢，*莉莉恼火地想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">曼塞尔教授要求他们在禁林外见面——显然保护神奇生物课的勒兰吉斯教授遇到了一个需要帮忙解决的问题。曼塞尔教授曾经提到，五年级学生应当能“轻而易举地”解决它。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“她特么的是个魔药学教师，为什么她就不能让我们清理坩埚之类的？”詹姆斯说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不知道，”莉莉耸了耸肩，“可能因为她喜欢勒兰吉斯教授呗。”詹姆斯颤抖了一下，被狠狠地恶心到了，“太恶心了！勒兰吉斯教授都够当她儿子了……甚至没准当孙子都行……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉用一个她在思索的问题打断了詹姆斯恶心的想法：“你不觉得——老师们先是禁止打架出入禁林，又让我们在那里关禁闭，这很让人不爽吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这次我还真不得不赞同你了，伊万斯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“让人不爽的还有他们在晚上这里一片漆黑的时候让我们关禁闭，”莉莉说着，飞快地四处张望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯近距离面对着她：“别告诉我你害怕了啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我怕的只是在一片漆黑之中还和你走得这么近，”莉莉回怼道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们最终走到了禁林边缘，看到勒兰吉斯教授提着灯，卢修斯·马尔福等在他的身边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你们动作可真慢啊，波特，”马尔福抱怨道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*今夜必然很漫长……*詹姆斯苦涩地想，*我要是在黑暗中宰了马尔福，目击者倒是会很少……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“波特先生，还有伊万斯小姐？噢，当然——你来了，因为你们手的情况。”他理解地点点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">马尔福神情厌倦：“我们可以开始禁闭了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们还要再等一个人，”勒兰吉斯教授说道，望着一片黑暗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*还有一个人？我还以为就我们三个呢？*莉莉很疑惑，*还有谁被罚禁闭了？希望别是个斯莱特林……*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">尽管不是斯莱特林，但来人却更糟糕——起码在莉莉眼中是如此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">她发出一声尖叫，因为拍向她双肩的那双手的主人是——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">布莱克！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”莉莉尖叫道。尽管周遭一片漆黑，灯光下他的白牙还在闪闪发亮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯热切地大笑起来：“真可惜你看不到你的脸！太好玩啦！”詹姆斯也加入了大笑的行列，但看到莉莉的怒视之后赶紧打住了。莉莉和马尔福看到西里斯的脸，都发出了沮丧的声音，但詹姆斯却感到很开心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你迟到了，布莱克先生。”勒兰吉斯教授眯起了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“抱歉。我有点被其他事耽搁了，如果你能明白我的意思。”西里斯露出了厚脸皮的微笑，用胳膊肘怼了一下詹姆斯的肋骨。莉莉翻了个白眼：她不知道西里斯之前都在忙什么，但却知道这可能关乎一个女生和几次舌||吻，“正如我一直所说，先生，迟到总比不到好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">勒兰吉斯教授试图保持神情严肃，但最终他的脸色缓和了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你之前一直没说你也被罚了禁闭，大脚板。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我忘啦，尖头叉子。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈，你做了什么呢？和一个疯狂的红毛脑袋用魔法绑定了？”詹姆斯的手臂又被莉莉打了一下，“为什么总是打我的胳膊？它随时都可能会掉下来啦。麻烦你下次试着换个位置，行吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“乐意至极，”莉莉一秒都没有耽搁，就打了他后脑一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“啊！行吧，我收回刚才那句话。就直接不要再打我了。继续刚才的话题，大脚板，你为什么被罚禁闭了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯看上去很不舒服，尴尬地移开了目光：“我被罚了禁闭，因为我……呃……跟曼塞尔教授调·情（译者注：此处原文是flirtinguhwithuhprofessoruhmansell，语速飞快）……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么？我没大听清，大脚板？慢——点——说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我是说……因为我……跟曼塞尔教授调·情。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">什么？</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”几个五年级生一起大声说道，甚至包括马尔福，他受的惊吓最为厉害。他意识到其他人正看着他，就迅速地说了句挖苦的话：“就好像我在乎一样……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你跟曼塞尔教授</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">调·情</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">？”莉莉恶心地说。她真的完全无法理解。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯咧嘴一笑：“我们总是充满嫉妒的，对吧莉莉？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“去你的吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那么，你到底为什么要和她调·情？”詹姆斯问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我刚好忘了忘记了做她布置的那篇论文——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“所以你的解决办法是跟她</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">调·情</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“没错！调·情始终是解决问题的好办法！另外，拜托，你们得承认曼塞尔教授还蛮性·感的，以一种邪恶、恶毒的专属于教授的方式——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">勒兰吉斯教授大声清了清嗓子：“够了，布莱克先生。我们开始禁闭，行吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊，拜托，”莉莉咕哝道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“现在，很不幸的是今天我跟二年级学生上课的时候有四只嗅嗅逃进了禁林——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦不，别是那些可怕的黑毛球。”马尔福大声说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“没错，马尔福。我想要你们四个人去把它们给我找回来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“那四只嗅嗅去禁林干什么，享受夜半野餐吗？”詹姆斯开玩笑道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我不知道，波特，但我想要你们四个人去把它们给我找回来。这很容易。我相信你们都知道嗅嗅，也知道它们会被发光的物件吸引。”四个人点了点头。“我希望你们尝试把它们找回来，拜托要是毫发无伤的。”教授用眼神警告着马尔福，似乎很害怕嗅嗅在马尔福那里的安全问题。对此马尔福冷笑一声，仿佛是在说：“我会尝试，但不会承诺任何事情。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我这里有一些束缚带，所以你们找到嗅嗅的时候可以用束缚带拴住嗅嗅，不让它们逃跑——你们每人还有一盏灯。”勒兰吉斯把东西给了他们，“那么，我还有其他事情要忙。我建议你们分头行动，那样就能更快地找到嗅嗅。我过一会儿回来这里看看你们的情况。如果你们遇到了麻烦，就用魔杖对填空发送红色火花。”勒兰吉斯教授踏上了回城堡的路。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">等一等</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，勒兰吉斯教授！”莉莉恼怒地喊道，“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">教授</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，你不能把我跟这帮白·痴留在一起！”男生们看着他，显然收到了侮辱。说实话，她并不在乎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“伊万斯小姐，你会没事的。我敢肯定波特先生会保护你的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*天哪，他作为教授还真是厚脸皮呢，*莉莉心想。詹姆斯坏笑起来，快乐地眨了眨眼。莉莉发出了嫌恶的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你来做我受难的少女，伊万斯，而我是你披着闪光铠甲的骑士——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“闭嘴，波特。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“醒了，勒兰吉斯教授说要分头行动。看上去伊万斯和我要走一路，你和马尔福走另一路。”詹姆斯告诉西里斯。西里斯听到这儿，感到极其不安。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你是</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">抛弃</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">你的一个掠夺者朋友，就为了一个</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">女生</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">！”西里斯痛苦地吼道，“我</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">从来</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">没想过会有这一天！我</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">从来</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">没想过你会在女生和我之间放弃我！就把我丢给马尔福这混·蛋——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“注意措辞，布莱克！我也没打算死也跟你绑定在一起——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“——这他·妈是个阴谋！你打算组团伙抛弃我——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦布莱克，你能不能闭嘴啊。”莉莉厉声说，“波特和我当然必须一起走。我们的手粘在一起，根本没有其他选择！除非你能乐意把我们的手锯开之类的，因为我们自己就是找不到该死的解咒。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我想我在寝室里可能有一把锯子——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“大脚板，”詹姆斯警告道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦，行吧！真扫兴！那我们走，铁锹脸！”西里斯重重踏步走进禁林，暗示马尔福跟上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我听到那句了，布莱克！”马尔福吼道，“你的灯！”西里斯怒火爆发的时候把灯给忘了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">马尔福把灯丢给了西里斯。不幸的是，西里斯转身不够快，没能接住，灯直接砸在了他的后脑上——对此，马尔福很开心，还狂笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉看着这一对仇敌走进了禁林。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我希望能有嗅嗅咬你屁·股，马尔福！最好咬下你的蛋！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈，那些该死的毛球不会来咬你的蛋，因为你根本没有那种东西！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们的声音终于消失了，只留詹姆斯和莉莉安静地站在原地。两人交换了一下疲惫的目光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“好，那我们就开始吧。”莉莉说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这会很好玩的。行动：寻找嗅嗅。”詹姆斯毫无热情地说道。他和莉莉走进了黑暗阴森的禁林。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗅嗅，嗅嗅，嗅嗅，过来，嗅嗅，嗅嗅，嗅嗅，过来，嗅嗅——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">布莱克</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">，能麻烦你闭嘴吗？你这样没完没了地叫唤会把那帮愚蠢的杂·种吓跑的。”马尔福推开了挡在路上的树枝。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哈，起码我在努力呢！”西里斯把一只手放在胸前，“不像你，从头到尾就只在吼！”他皱起鼻子，给马尔福了很糟糕的印象。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“可真成熟啊，布莱克，”马尔福评论道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯伸出舌头走到他前面，又一次呼唤着那些生物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“过来，嗅嗅，嗅嗅，嗅嗅，过来——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“布莱克，我对梅林发誓，如果你继续聒噪的话，我会把你变成一只该死的嗅嗅，自己给勒兰吉斯教授送去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“把你变成嗅嗅应该不难，马尔福。你的脸已经很像嗅嗅的屁·股了。”他们继续前进，西里斯把灯举得高了些。他挪动着树枝向前，被其中一根树枝挡住，就用力将它往后拽着：“喂，马尔福，当心你的脸，”西里斯对他咧嘴笑着，警告道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯满足地笑着，松开了树枝。树枝向前一挡，正好打在了马尔福的鼻子上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">布莱克！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">与此同时，莉莉和詹姆斯在寻找嗅嗅方面丝毫不比西里斯和马尔福好运。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗅嗅？嘿，嗅嗅？你们这帮愚蠢的小混·蛋哪去了？”詹姆斯恼火地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“噢耶，叫它们‘愚蠢的小混·蛋’真的能把它们吸引过来呢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“呃，我没办法了啊，伊万斯。我真不敢相信勒兰吉斯教授说这是个‘容易的工作’。”詹姆斯诅咒道，然后被一块石头绊了一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“小心脚下，你永远不会知道下一步会踩到什么。”莉莉警告他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯怪异地看着她：“你在说什么——？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">让他后悔的是，他没能把这句话说完，因为他听完莉莉的话依然不知怎的滑倒在了什么东西上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他倒在了地上——头先着地，身体趴着。幸运的是，莉莉这次没跟他一起摔倒，也没摔在他身上，只是跪了下去。她把自己的灯放在了地上。詹姆斯摔倒的时候丢掉了手上的灯；灯粗暴地掉在地上坏了，光芒已经熄灭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我都告诉过你了，波特。干得漂亮。”莉莉干巴巴地说，“现在我俩只有一盏灯了。波特？你在听我说话吗？”她等着听到回应，但只等来了一片寂静，“波特？哈喽？”她戳戳他的背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我想我们走对路了。”詹姆斯对着地面咕哝道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你什么意思？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们找对了抓嗅嗅的路。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“为什么这么说？”莉莉问道，看着詹姆斯的身后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯缓缓地歪过头，正对着她的脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">无需更多解释了。莉莉大笑出声，和他一起瘫到了地板上，依然咯咯笑着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗯，考虑到我遇到了，看上去是，”他用手擦了一下脸颊，“嗅嗅的粪便蹭到了我脸上，我敢说它们就在附近。”他用空闲的手擦着嗅嗅令人作呕的排泄物，“事实上，我打算用上另一只手！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉的笑容一下子消失了：“你敢！”她警告道，因为詹姆斯把他们粘在一起的手伸向脸上棕色的痕迹。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“喔——伊万斯，我</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">哪</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">敢啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯把莉莉逼到地面，坐在了她身上。他擦去脸上脏兮兮的排泄物，把它们收集到了手中。它们还是湿漉漉的，所以轻而易举地粘在了手上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然后，他一边强行拽着莉莉，一边把满手粪便擦到了莉莉的连上。湿漉漉的粪便沾到莉莉的脸，她嫌恶地尖叫起来。詹姆斯看着她脸上自己的“杰作”，洋洋自得地微笑起来；莉莉则气得倒吸了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然而她忽然毫无征兆地笑了，詹姆斯对此大吃一鲸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你会为此付出代价的，波特。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉把詹姆斯从身上推开，擦着嗅嗅的粪便，准备好与他开战。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">然而，西里斯几乎没有感受到任何乐趣。他没完没了地羞辱着马尔福，拿树枝打伤他的脸，渐渐也感到厌烦了。因此，他们在路上保持着全然的安静——太安静了，甚至有些让人不安。西里斯继续走着，料想马尔福应该跟着他；直到他转过身，猛然意识到马尔福并不在身后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“马尔福？”他对着一片黑暗叫道，“喂！铁锹脸！”他四处张望着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*我真不敢相信！他抛弃了我！*西里斯气呼呼地想，*一个斯莱特林抛弃了我！难以置信！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他思索着自己是否应该去寻找詹姆斯和莉莉，忽然听到身后有窸窸窣窣的声音。西里斯本能地转过身，注意到两个黑毛球从一丛灌木之中探出脑袋，警觉地探头看着他——是四只嗅嗅中的两只。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗷！你们俩难道不可爱么？”西里斯充满爱意地看着两只毛茸茸的尖嘴长鼻动物。听到他的声音，嗅嗅畏缩了一下。西里斯走向它们：“我想，我要给你取名莱姆斯，”他指了指左边那只，“而你叫詹姆斯！”他指了指右边那只。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">两只嗅嗅凝视着他。对于他说了些什么，它们当然毫无头绪——看在梅林的份上，它们只是秀秀而已。两只嗅嗅看上去无视了西里斯，开始相互玩闹起来。它们上窜萧条，快乐地用扁平的手掌击打着彼此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“天啊，你们可真有活力，不是么？就像兄弟一样。”西里斯愉快地看着它们。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他立刻就后悔作出了那样的评价。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">小嗅嗅“莱姆斯”——也可能是“詹姆斯”，因为他记不清哪只叫什么了——重要的是一只嗅嗅决定爬到它的“兄弟”身上，与对方做||||爱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦天啊，哦天啊！不是那种活力！哦不！”西里斯大叫道，“很坏的莱姆斯，很坏的詹姆斯！从你兄弟身上下来！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他不知道该做什么——两只嗅嗅看上去都没在听他的话，所以他本能地选择——踢了那只嗅嗅一脚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">大错特错。</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">显然，嗅嗅并不喜欢被踢，哪怕西里斯动作很轻。被踢的嗅嗅冲他咆哮着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我是在帮你啊，小家伙！你遇上大麻烦了。”西里斯根本没在想自己为什么要对一只秀秀说话。他拿出勒兰吉斯教授之前给他的束缚带，嗅嗅们立刻选择了后退——毕竟，坊间传闻嗅嗅可不怎么喜欢束缚带。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“不！不要走！不要逼我击昏你们！”西里斯警告道。显然，嗅嗅也不喜欢别人威胁要击昏它们——它们又对西里斯咆哮起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*呸！想想办法，大脚板！呃，它们喜欢……发光的东西！发光的东西！*西里斯在脑海中飞快地思考着计划，*给它们看一些发光的东西，然后用束缚带拴住它们！*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他迅速思考着身上有哪些以任何形式发亮的东西。他记得自己有一个发光的腕表，但是被长袍盖住了。他放下了手中的灯，迅速卷起长跑的袖子，在半轮月亮的光芒之中展示发光的手表。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“看这儿，嗅嗅们！发光的东西哦！”西里斯热情地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">显然，嗅嗅已经很长时间没见到发光的东西了，因为他展示手表的那一刻，名叫“莱姆斯”的嗅嗅就迅速跳上了西里斯戴着表的那只手腕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*哦，该死，*西里斯想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">嗅嗅一下子跳了上来，西里斯尖叫出声。看上去嗅嗅似乎决意要拿到那块表——不幸的是，它瞄准的技术很糟糕，牙齿直接咬上了西里斯的手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">啊——！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”西里斯吼道，“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">很坏的莱姆斯！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">你要把我的手咬掉了！</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">啊——！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”他试图把嗅嗅从手上甩掉，但嗅嗅仿佛把牙齿粘在了他手上。西里斯痛得惨叫起来，眼睛盯住了另一只嗅嗅“詹姆斯”。他依旧在呻吟着，却注意到“詹姆斯”似乎正盯着他的裆·部。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*什么？*西里斯痛得喘息，心想，*它在看什么？*</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他还在试图甩掉“莱姆斯”，看着裆部，发现了一个闪闪发亮的东西——那是他的裤子拉链，而我们都知道，嗅嗅喜欢闪闪发亮的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“哦草——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-21161801">啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！</strong>
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉正忙着给对方的脸上涂抹嗅嗅的粪便，却听到了尖叫声。詹姆斯——他正坐在丽丽身上——转过头看着声音的方向，似乎有些担心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这是西里斯的声音吗？”他问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“听上去确实怪怪的，有些像他。我们可能应该起来找找他。”莉莉建议道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“是啊……”詹姆斯看上去很尴尬，因为想到他坐在莉莉身上的姿势，他的脸就微微发红。他们一起带着窃笑站起了身子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">*感谢上帝，现在一片漆黑，*詹姆斯心中暗想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉看着自己的衣服，意识到自己身上满是呕吐物和泥巴；看上去詹姆斯也是一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我们该怎么给西里斯解释这个？”莉莉问道，轻声笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你了解西里斯的，他总会得出他自己的结论。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“这正是我所担心的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">他们在林中穿行了几分钟，发现几米外躺着一个人影，他正发出呻吟的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“大脚板！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉交换了一下担忧的目光，跑到那男孩面前，在他身边跪了下来。莉莉试图憋笑，因为她看到西里斯正保护着自己的关键部位。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你到底遇到啥事了，布莱克？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你还好吗，哥们儿？”詹姆斯用更加同情的语气问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我被……抢劫了……”西里斯喘息着说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“抢劫？被谁抢劫？”莉莉问道，“他们带走了什么？”尽管她并不喜欢西里斯，却也仍然对此很关心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗅嗅……”西里斯咕哝道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">詹姆斯和莉莉疑惑地对视着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“嗅嗅？”詹姆斯问道，扬起了眉毛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“莱姆斯抢走……抢走……了我的……手表……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“莱姆斯？”莉莉迅速问道，“莱姆斯在这儿？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“詹姆斯……咬了……我的……蛋……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉被逗笑了，她看着詹姆斯，用眼神说：“哦，真的吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“该死的马尔福哪去了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“他抛下我……消失了……去跟……嗅嗅做|||爱……”西里斯晕乎乎地回答了詹姆斯的问题，然后失去了知觉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“我真是懒得反驳你啊，哥们儿。”詹姆斯说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">莉莉戳了戳西里斯的脸：“看上去布莱克晕过去了。”她说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你戳了戳他就看出来了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“你还在这里笑话我！显然你才是咬了他蛋的那个！”莉莉指控道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">“西里斯的脑袋肯定是撞到哪儿了。”詹姆斯抓住西里斯的一条手臂，开始把他朝他认定的走出禁林的方向拖去。莉莉跟上了他的步伐，不情不愿地抓住西里斯的另一条手臂，帮着他一起拖。但他们没有注意到，他们把西里斯拽过了另一摊嗅嗅的粪便。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-21161801">
  <span class="ql-author-21161801">西里斯意识模糊，仍然吃痛呻吟着；詹姆斯和莉莉艰难地拖着他走过一些石块，一处薯根延胡索，然后“不小心”——莉莉坚持说这就是“不小心”——撞上了一处树干。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>